Dorinda's Sugar Rush
by RileyTrue
Summary: Sugar Rush is alwasy challenging the Cheetah Girls. But what happens when someone from each group hides something? Crushing on a member from another group isn't exactly something thats accepted by everyone. Especially when you're both girls.
1. What do you do?

**Warning: This story implies girl and girl couplings. If you don't like it, go away. If you're a boy, shame. Also, this is… Or will be, a Dorinda/OC pairing.**** It is also rated M, for future(I hope) chapters.**

**My Word: Okay, I needed a bit of a break from my other story, about Tonks not ending up with Remus Lupin. And you know; I only did that because he's one of the reason's she… I'm not ruining that, never mind. And anyway, I needed a break because I was brain dead on that one. So, I couldn't believe it when I came up with this… While watching One World, for the… Third****, or fourth time. I lost count to be honest. Oh, this is just the start. I hope you like it, and let me know if I should actually continue. But don't hope, or ask for quick updates.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Cheetah Girls… But I gotta admit… Girlfriend aside, that Dorinda… Sabrina Bryan; is hot. Curvy and full, and she's a great dancer too.**

**Claimer, or Patent: Sugar Rush, and any other original characters, or ideas, in this story, are mine. And I would greatly appreciate it if you did not steal them. Please, if you would like to borrow something, like a character or something, ask me. I might let you then. But please, don't steal.**

_What do you do when you're a girl, in a pop dance group, and you don't wanna be? What do you do when you're a girl, in love with a girl in a totally different pop dance group? What the hell do you do when you're a girl, who'd rather make her living snowboarding all year round? You do absolutely nothing, that's what you do.__ I make amazing money, and I gotta admit, its fun being the bad-ass for the press._

I shook out my short shaggy mop of beautiful Auburn hair, with a single blue streak that hung in my eyes. It was red in certain light, and brown in others. And I gotta admit it's one of my favourite things about myself, and it drives two of the other girls crazy. Aside from the chip in my two front teeth that just makes me more me. But now isn't the time to be thinking about that, and what I would rather do, and what's more fun to do for the paparazzi while they're snapping picture's. Of course, most of what I do for them, winds me up in trouble with the label. And now as I was just twisting the top off my bottle of 'pop' when a voice hollered out and made me cringe.

"Where's Devi and my other favourite girls?" the sound of footsteps made me quickly screw the top back onto my bottle and place it on the coffee table before hitting the floor and starting to crawl away. Figures that I crawl right into someone. I looked up to find that it was a fellow group member. Serena Bedford, the fashion icon of our group. She came from money, and she's stayed in the money. She's a dark brown haired, bright green eyed Latin American with beautiful legs, a gorgeous body, and a voice to match. Sometimes, I still found it hard to believe that she was 19. We call her See, because she's always asking if we can see her in the magazines or on TV in the programs we special guest on. And she was also someone who got along with the woman the label hired to look after us… Well, me mostly. I tend to get into trouble with people, and press.

'I'm not here.' I mouthed, before crawling around her smooth tanned legs, and for the open back door. I didn't stand up until I was around a tree. And I was very quick to get up into it and as high as I could go. Just to make sure that I wouldn't be seen. I sighed as I relaxed back, high up in the tree, straddling a branch so my legs dangled and resting against its sturdy trunk. Headphones came out, and I wrapped the cords around my ears but I didn't turn my iPod on. I could just hear the sound of them talking inside the living space.

***Inside the House***

**No ones P.O.V.**

A bleach blonde haired woman, with a fake blue contacts and an even faker smile, but a huge bust walked into the room. She was 5'6, and you could tell that she was no stranger to botox and other things to make her look young. She was a woman of 49, trying to look like a woman of 21. Too little, too late. But that didn't stop the other three girls of Sugar Rush from treating her like she was succeeding. The woman's name, Darcie Conway. Or as Devi enjoyed calling her, She-Who-Must-Control-All, Thorn in my side, and her favourite, The Witch, or Wicked Witch.

"Hello girls!" the woman greeted with a loud cheerful voice, her heels stopping there clicking sound on the hardwood floor. She set down four large shopping bags, and hugged Serena first. "You look gorgeous, See dear." She said, in a sickingly sweet voice before handing her one of her shopping bags. "This is yours, and I know that you'll just love it. Hasn't even gone out onto the shelves here yet!"

"Oh! I love it!" Serena instantly yelled as she opened up the shopping bag, and then pulled out an amazing pair of boots. Well, amazing for anyone into fashion. They were this sleek blue colour that was almost silver, and they were going to hug her calves as well as give her some lift. She was going to go from a 5'7, to a 5'9.

"And you, Cookie, sweetie." She gave our youngest member, she's 16, Adeline Goodrich, a hug as she completely ignored the cute little face that she was making at the contact. Adeline, or Cookie, as we liked to call her, because she was so sweet and cute. She wasn't completely innocent, but her look fooled you. She had pitch black hair, and it fell in natural ringlets about her shoulders. Her breasts, believe me or not, at her size of 5'5, were pretty big, at a full D cup. She had this amazing ass, and I've been caught looking at it more then once. She's got a great tan, being a French German Italian. She looks amazing in anything, but looks so innocent at the same time, I feel so sorry for the guys that watch her body move, or you know, anyone that likes girls. "You're bag." The old woman said, waiting for the squeal. Every time she came back, she always brought this huge, and I mean huge, cookie, for her. It always had some variant of a smiley face, and it would last for months. When she got the squeal, she smiled a smile that did not, and never did reach her eyes.

"Lucky, honey." She said, hugging the last and oldest member of our group, she's 21. She was 5'8, with these gorgeous brown and blonde locks. It was natural, and it also drove Cookie and See crazy because they couldn't match it, even if they tried. And curves, good L-rd did the woman have curves. She's got an amazing tan, and I mean amazing because she just positively glows. Amazing for an Irish Latino. And Lucky, we called her Lucky because… Well, the girl had nothing but luck. Didn't matter where we were, or what we were doing, she always has luck on her side. There was a hundred stuck to her boot once, and we'd hailed a taxi for the fun of it. And let me tell you, the label wasn't too happy that we just disappeared from that photo-shoot. She's really nice and kind too, treating us all like little sisters. Even though she's got four real ones. But that's Brandie Ashford for you. Conway gave her the second last bag, and smiled as she watched her. And yea, you better believe her luck, because in the bag was an iPhone. The exact one she'd been wanting for so very long. She gasped, immediately falling back onto the couch to pry open the box and play with it.

"Where's Devan?" the old woman asked, taking a deep breath, and finally taking a look around. Serena and Adeline barely heard her, too caught up in talking about the last show we did and what they'd just received. Adeline was eating her cookie, and Serena was walking around in her boots as she spoke. They tossed a very simple "Haven't seen her.", and "She went out." At her, and Brandie was in her own little world with the new toy she had. Taking a deep breath, and picking up the last bag that she had for Devi, she walked around the couch to take a seat. And the nosey busy body that she was, she picked up the bottle on the coffee table in an instant to check it out. Top came off, and she smelt it. She made a face before gasping and setting it down. And knowing her, she knew that Devan couldn't be far. She shifted, turning to look at the ever moving See.

"Serena, honey? Where is Devan? I know she's here, she wouldn't go far considering that's here." She said, pointing at the alcohol infested pop bottle. "And you, my dear, were the first one into this room." Serena licked her lips, eyes avoiding looking at anyone or anything in the room. She was saved by the phone, and she quickly took off for it in her two inch heels. So, the older woman's attention shifted to Cookie, who hid behind her giant cookie. And well, Lucky was too absorbed in her phone to even care that Devan wasn't there in the house they lived in together because of the label. So, Ms. Conway, that's right, the woman never married, stood up to go off and look for the girl 18 year-old girl, in the back-yard.

**Back to Devan's P.O.V**

I was kicking my feet, rather happily as I sat up in the tree. At least, I was happy, sitting out back and all on my own, until The Wicked Witch came out back. I cursed, having thought that she'd been getting ready to leave. I was going to wait for five minutes before climbing down, but no, she had to figure things out. G-d, I hated this woman.

"Devan! Devi!" she called out in that sweet voice that made me sick to my stomach. It was just so fake, and obvious. I made my had a puppet, and started to mimic her with it as I made a face.

"Devi, dear I know that you're out here. You left your drink on the table so obviously!" she called out, and I cringed. I hated her for that. So much. I tried hard not to move, or shift as she walked closer. _Don't catch me up here, please don't catch me up here. Please, please, please._ I chanted in my head as she looked down and around, but not up. I was so close to getting away with it, and probably would have, but a fucking spider just had to land in my hair and hang down in front of my eyes.

"Fuck!!" What? You were expecting a scream? Well, sorry, I don't scream. I'm a kid that grew up on the streets, and I don't scream. You get a lot of flack if you scream, so I never did, and I never will… Not when I know people are around at least. I began to swat at the spider, trying my hardest to get it off and away. And I don't understand why the hell I insisted on moving as I did it, because the next I know I'm on the ground, looking up at the sky and the Thorn in my side as I shouted in pain. Three story fall, and hitting branches on the way down. You'd be in pain too. And of course I know that it was no excuse for the cursing and bad words that came out of my mouth, but I just could not help it. And of course, I just knew that tabloids and the paparazzi were going to have a field day with this when they got word. Actually, they were probably all waiting out front for us… No one could get into be backyard, it was surrounded by other backyards. Which might not have been a good thing, but as long as I laid there, the other Sugar Rush members above me, waiting for help, I realized that the sirens of an ambulance were going to clue in the hidden paparazzi of our neighbourhood. And that was exactly what had happened.

I blinked a few times… Actually, I blinked so many times, I'd lost count. I was seeing spots everywhere I looked. Damned paparazzi! Couldn't they… You know what, never mind. I'd rather they bugged me then someone else. But jeez, do you think you could turn down the flash a little bit. They were so bright, they might just make a girl go blind. Oh, there it is. The Witch's voice. I groaned, the massive amount of drugs they'd given me for pain, kicking in. I turned my head, looking at her with blurry, spotted vision.

"Shut up!" I growled at She-Who-Must-Control-All. I just knew she was trying to control this situation. "Out!" I said, pointing at the double back doors of the ambulance… Well, I couldn't point at it, but I certainly tried. "I don't want you in here." I said, before going limp. My eyes were just barely open.

**Lucky's P.O.V.**

"Oh, get out of the way." I said, grabbing Ms. Conway and pulling her carefully from the back of the ambulance before getting in and taking her place. I sat down, and slid over to take a hold of Devan's hand. I knew that Ms. Conway, The Witch, was going to be mad at me for what I did. But it was hard not to hear Devi when the doors hadn't at all been closed right and you're standing right there.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" I asked her, and she smiled slightly. Telling me that she was at least somewhat awake. "I'll stay with you. I mean, its only one broken arm… And a few fingers… And, oh yea… Your leg in two places…" I trailed off, looking down and fell silent. I just held onto her hand, thinking it through as we finally began to move. When the man that had been sitting with us, moved to talk to the other up front, I took the opportunity to be the big sister I just naturally was.

"You are not allowed to do that anymore! You hear me?" I asked, squeezing her good hand. "No more climbing tree's, and if you do, then no higher then the bottom branches." I said, my voice stern and commanding. Turning her head to look at me through slit eyes, she smiled, and then laughed a forced and drowsy laugh. And I sighed, knowing that at least she was still herself under a drugged and edgy situation.

**Back to Devan's P.O.V.**

My eyes fluttered open, and I groaned at the bright light. Instantly my eyes closed to better block out the light. "Fucking window." I said, raising a hand that had an IV in it to cover my eyes and shield them from the bright light. "Someone, shut it…" I murmured, knowing that someone was there. I mean, it was quiet in the room, but not so quiet that I was alone. There was the sound of someone else's movement. I listened carefully as they got up, shuffling around and the click of heels, before the tell tale darkness was covering my eyelids. With a sigh, I moved my hand and slowly opened my eyes. Only to jerk upright in surprise.

"Dorinda?" I asked, not at all bothering to hide the surprise that I felt. "Dorinda Thomas of The Cheetah Girls?" I asked, completely sure of myself as I held myself up as best I could with one broken arm. It was impossible to forget her, I mean, she was the one I was totally in love with. She danced, and she hypnotized me. She sang, and I floated up to the clouds with wings of joy. She truly was her name, talented.

"Uh, yea, that's me." She said with the barest hints of a blush, walking back over and taking a seat back within the chair that she'd been sitting in earlier. "Hi." She added shyly as her blush went all out. And oh man, it was just adorable. I couldn't help but smirk at her as I watched her fiddle with her fingers. Her blonde hair was creating a curtain as she looked down, hiding her gorgeous face from me, and I couldn't do a thing about it as I fell back against the bed and began to feel the dull sensation of the pain in my broken arm. I shouldn't have used it hold up my weight. And why'd she have to go and sit on that side.

"Uh, I don't mean to sound rude… But, what are you doing here? Aren't you and the other Cheetah's supposed to be on tour?" I asked in a raspy voice. I hadn't realized that it was raspy, but I guess when you've been asleep for… Okay, so I don't know how long I was out for, but hey, it must have been a while because I was drugged out of my mind. Dorinda shifted, standing up and running a very nervous hand through her hair. "I was… It's just…"

"She volunteered to sit with you while we went out for a coffee and something to eat." Brandie said as she walked in with a half eaten sandwich, a still wrapped chocolate bar and coffee in each hand. I had instantly turned to look, and I watched as the rest of Sugar Rush walked in with coffees, and different snacks. I smiled at them, before relaxing back into the pillows under me. Behind them, in walked the Cheetah Girls, with water. One was handed to Dorinda, and I turned to watch her again.

"So, you stayed behind here with unconscious me while they went out to eat?" I asked, grinning as she blushed and looked away from me.

"Yea, I just… You shouldn't have been left alone. In case you should…. Uh…"

"Did wake up? In case I did wake up?" I asked, shifting to sit higher up against the pillows. My brain wasn't working too well at that moment, because I completely forgot that hospital beds moved. But Dorinda didn't say anything… Actually, no one said anything and Dorinda kept looking away from me. I laughed a small laugh "Well, thank you. But I think you, and the Cheetah's should get back to the tour you all are supposed to be on." I said as I relaxed back into the pillow's, and let out a yawn I didn't even know that I had been holding in. They smiled at one another, and talked before each, minus Dorinda, gave me a hug and left us Sugar Rush girls alone. It was only then did I notice the white roses on the night stand next to me, and I frowned at them as I breathed in the fresh smell of them and coffee. "Who brought those?"

"Dorinda, and the other Cheetah's. I think that Dorinda said that, even though we were all against one another, that was no reason to be friendly when things like this happened." Serena told me, looking down to admire her boots. My guess was that Galleria, or Bubbles, had complimented them.. She was the fashion icon of the Cheetah's… Well, other then Chanel, of course. I shook my head, and then sighed as I looked at the roses. I normally wasn't one for flowers, of any kind, but it was now official that white roses were my favourite. Simply because Dorinda had brought them to me.

"Alright, so you've put our tour on hold Devi." I turned my attention to Cookie. I raised an eyebrow, only to put it back down as I realized that it hurt. "Tour? What tour?" I asked, looking from her to See and Lucky. They took sips of their coffee's, avoiding looking at me before at last, Lucky spoke. Good thing too, I was about to have an outburst.

"The label wanted to have us compete with the Cheetah's. They were going to send us on tour. They'd been planning it out for the last month, and we were supposed to start tomorrow in New York." She said, letting it all out in one breath as she sat down where Dorinda had been sitting. I looked at her for a long time before I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Oh." Was all that I could manage to say. Slowly, I shifted and my fingers hit the buttons that moved the bed. And in an instant, my bed was sitting me up. I opened my eyes quickly, and looked before laughing as I let go when I was sitting how I'd wanted to be. Licking my lips, I looked at the other girls, before we all had a good laugh.

"Okay, I can't believe I didn't do that sooner." I said, before a nurse stopped outside the door and then brought in some food. It was hospital food, and at the moment, I just did not care as she set it down on the moveable tray before that moved over my legs.

"And how are you today? Enjoying a good visit with you're friends?" she asked in a very nice and sweet voice. I smiled at her, instantly checking her out. I knew that the girls were watching, and probably rolling their eyes, but I didn't care.

"Oh yea, just having a bit of fun as I get an unscheduled day, or two off." I said in my best flirty voice. It was more raspy then normal. It must have worked, because I watched her blush.

"I bet this wasn't the type of day off you were expecting." She said, looking at me, and I shook my head as I continued to smile at her.

"Well, here's your lunch." She said, lifting the lid off of the tray.

"I special made this for you." She said, batting her eyelashes. And well, it was my turn to blush a very faint blush. But it was a blush none the less.

"A nice chicken sandwich, with lettuce and tomato, and some honey mustard. I know that it's your favourite, because you told this magazine once. And I read all the articles on you, and Sugar Rush." She said, and my eyes went from her, to the food. Even though my blush darkened slightly. I licked my lips, oblivious to Brandie, Serena, and Adeline slipping out the door.

"Uh, we've also got cherry jell-o." she said, lifting off another lid. And I looked to that, before looking up at her with a grin. I licked my lips again, not caring to hide it as I very noticeably looked over her body.

"What if I don't want cherry jell-o for desert?" I asked, using my good hand to reach out and brush her blonde hair back behind her ear. She blushed a dark and very visible blush.

"Couldn't I just, have you?" I asked, fingers now tangling into her hair. She cleared her throat, moving away from my hand. She reached into one of her pockets, and set a can of grape crush down onto the tray.

"That was all I could get my hands on. I hope you enjoy your lunch. I have to get back to work." She said, before rushing out the door. She looked back in at me, hand frozen in the air, and mouth open before she was gone down the hall to deliver the rest of the hospital lunches. I waited a minute, before cursing loudly and tossing my plastic spoon angrily across the room.


	2. Love me, not

**My Word: Okay, so I continued anyway. Sue me for having a good idea… Actually, don't. I'm broke as fuck. Anyway, this is in Dorinda's P.O.V. ****I wasn't clear on really how she would be, so I took a stab in the dark. It is also more or less, the same day. I'll try and make it as long as my other one… But that last one was the longest I've ever written. And I am not writing another disclaimer and all that. One is enough. Also, they never say what Luc's last name is in the movie, so I just left Chanel's mom's last name as Simmons, even though I will be calling her married. And italics in this one, is a fake song… Well, part of it… Like a few lines. I am also not going to use Doe, like most of you out there. I am just using d, and o. Like do-re-mi.**

I groaned as I rolled over in bed, my blonde locks getting into my eyes as I squinted and searched for my alarm clock with my hand. Wondering why it was even set, as I didn't want to get up today. Yesterday had been so packed. I mean, we had a long flight, got on a tour bus and sat there for two hours before getting off and getting changed for our performance, and then sitting, AGAIN, for make-up. Now don't go getting me wrong, I'm a dancer, its my passion, I can be on my feet all day, but throw singing in, and switching from sitting to standing as well as remembering a performance order. It's more then a little tiring.

Finally, I sighed as my alarm shut off and I put the pillow I was currently using over my head to block out the light as I tried to go back to bed. And of course, I wasn't going to get no such luck, 'cause in comes the all too energetic in the mornings when on tour, Galleria. She landed right on the bed and started to move around as she shouted and shook me to get up. Why did she have to go and appoint herself to be the one to wake everyone up before they wanted to be? And when at last, I'd had enough, which had been a total of thirty precious seconds; I threw the pillow off and sat up quickly.

"Alright, alright!" I shouted at her, grabbing another pillow. "I'm up Galleria! Now get out!" I added, throwing the pillow I was holding at her. Harsh, I know. But you try waking up to that for a month.

"There's no need to be so mean and grouchy Do. I just thought that you might want some breakfast." She said, putting the pillow aside before getting up and walking out. She'd mumbled to herself the whole time. Grunting, I grabbed a pillow and turned to scream into it. This was definitely going to be a very long day.

"Did Bubbles wake you up by attacking your bed too, Do?" Aqua asked me, looking as tired and as drained as I felt. Knowing us, by the end of the day, before the performance, we'd have our Cheetah energy back. I looked at her with my head in my hand and elbow on the table, her mirror image, and then groaned out "Yes." The two of us then sat silent for a long time, before Aqua sat up straight to accept the orange juice jug from Mrs. Garibaldi, who had been talking animatedly with Mrs. Simmons. And it was then that I noticed, aside from the standing two body guards at our table, that there weren't two of us sitting at the table in the restaurant that we'd chosen for our breakfast.

"Where's Chanel and Galleria?" I asked Aqua, before thanking her for pouring my orange juice for me. Perhaps one of my favourite things about breakfast was orange juice, especially fresh squeezed.

"I think they went to the bathroom to fix up their make-up. You know how they can be sometimes." She told me, and I sighed as I nodded my head in agreement.

The whole day, as slow as it felt like it had been going, went by a whole lot faster then I had expected it too. Lunch went by fast, and so did supper, before I knew it, we were backstage, getting ready for another performance as we listened to the radio. Our normally loud dressing room suddenly fell silent as we heard the radio DJ for the station, shuffle paper around and start asking if it was correct before he started to, unaware, began to curse. My guess was that he was looking at photos, and I wanted to know what was going on. "Hey, turn it up." I said as I sat up, and turned to look at the small radio with a serious expression.

"I just… Well, I didn't believe until these photos were put in front of me. I do not suggest looking at them, unless you are very brave." He said, putting me on the very edge of my seat. It had to be a celebrity, just had to be. He wouldn't be this way other wise, would he? I bit my bottom lip unconsciously, holding my breath.

"Okay, for you fans out there of Sugar Rush that had been awaiting their tour, which was due to start tomorrow in New York. I'm afraid that you will be sadly disappointed. Because I just got word that Devan Keller, Devi, was seriously injured." My heart dropped, and all the air left my lungs. My head began to spin, and I hung on his every word, as well as the arms of the chair, as everyone around me finally began to move. Even if only slightly.

"They don't seem to have released what it was that happened, but from these photos, it looks as if she was beaten. Now I'm probably wrong, 'cause you gotta be some kind of sick b- freak," he said, quickly correcting himself. "To beat something that gorgeous up. Am I right? Of course I am. But like I said, from what I can see of these photos, she's got a seriously broken leg, and arm. As well as a newly forming black eye, and bruise from her cheek to chin." He sighed a heavy sigh, the girls, and the women doing our make-up began to talk again as they moved about. Maybe trying to forget what was said. "Well, here's one of Sugar Rush's hit songs. That Devan is an amazing writer. Here's: Don't Ever Stop Loving Me, comin' at'cha." Her voice filled my ears, and I smiled a small shy smile.

_Why do you do turn away from me?_

_Why must you push me away,_

_When you're all I'll ever want, or need?_

_I could be your everything_

_But you've made me your nothing_

_Please, please, don't_

***

_Don't ever stop loving me_

_It's__ your smile that brightens my day_

_Your eyes are my sunshine,_

_When the clouds are in the sky_

"Do? Dorinda!?" I jumped "Yea?" I asked as I turned to look, and found myself looking at Chanel. "Are you alright?" she asked in a soft voice as she touched my arm lightly, her eyes and face full of concern. I must have zoned out. Quickly, I forced a smile, sliding out of my chair.

"I'm fine. I was just deep in thought."

"Chuchie! Do-re-mi! Are you two just going to stand there all night, or are you going to come out and sing on stage and show off your growl power?" Galleria called to us from the door, and we both turned to look at her. I couldn't help but smile.

"We're coming Bubbles." Chanel said from behind me, and I was sure that she'd been about to add more but I tuned them out again. I was just too focused on Devan from Sugar Rush. I don't want the feelings she stirred up in me were. But I was worried about her, and I really wanted to know what had happened.

"Do, would you please hurry up? This was all your idea, we're not going there without you." Chanel said from somewhere behind me, and I turned with a hint of a blush to look at her, Aqua and Galleria.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to go there empty handed. It is only polite to bring something when you go visit someone in the hospital." I told them, before turning as the flower woman, Joan, I think her name tag had read, cleared her throat behind me. I spun to see the flowers tied together. My blush darkened, and I wished the other Cheetah's had stayed outside to wait.

"How's this arrangement, Miss Thomas?" she asked me, and I shifted as I placed my hands on the table. "It's great, could you wrap them up to go, please?"

"Are you sure that you don't want a vase?" she asked, and I shifted again. "These white roses would look lovely in something crystal-"

"I don't mean to be rude, but whatever gets me out of here the fastest." I said, feeling six eyes on my back. I just knew it was my Cheetah sisters. Joan cleared her throat, and went into the back room for a moment. Before coming back out with an empty crystal vase, the roses inside. I paid, grabbed them and then turned to rush past before the three could ask me anything. I just didn't want to hear it at the moment.

I followed Aqua into the hospital, letting her be my guide. My nose was too busy smelling the sweet smell of the roses. They were my favourite, and there was just something so simple and lovely about white ones. We walked up to Chanel and Galleria at the information desk "So, where is she?" I asked before I could even think of anything else.

"Second floor, left out of the elevator and last door on the right at the end of the hall." Chanel answered, and I was glad that she'd done it instantly.

"Well, let's not stand around. Let's get going." Aqua said, and I was glad for it as we turned to go for the elevators. Galleria had been giving me a look, and it made me really uncomfortable. They were reminiscent of her looks before she'd start saying something about my clothes. Which was something that she couldn't do anymore.

In the elevator, I held my breath, listening to Chuchie, Bubbles, and Aqua talk about a set-list for our next show, which was three nights away. And we had a flight to catch tonight, in order to get there a day ahead. I shook my head as the doors open, we stepped out and I took a moment to breathe before holding my breath again as we walked down the hall. Straight down the hall to the already wide open door. It was dark in the room, but it was easy to make out a sleeping figure on the bed, with an elevated foot, and three other bodies in chairs. They weren't so easy to tell if they were asleep, or relaxing.

Remembering to breath, it took all the nerve that I had to walk into the door and smile brightly. "Hi, I'm sorry that we just came by without notice." I said, hoping that one of them was awake. Turns out, all three were as they jumped at the sound of my voice. Squinting in the dim room, they looked us over.

"What are the flower's for?" I heard the smallest of them ask from her spot curled up in a chair by the window. And I blushed visibly, clearing my throat to make sure it didn't crack when I spoke.

"Even though we're all against one another in the music business, doesn't mean that we can't be friendly when things like this happen." I said, about to walk over to set them down on the little nightstand. Mostly to be close to her, and to sneak an unnoticed look at her face. But I didn't get to do that, the little one, who I now remember to be Adeline, jumped up "Here, I'll take that and give them some water." And just like that, I was no longer holding the vase.

"Why's it so dark in here? You need to let some light in!" Galleria said dramatically, pushing past me and Aqua to click past us, in heels, she clicked, and yank open the blinds. I squinted, having adjusted to the light, but the Sugar Rush girls groaned and shielded their eyes at the sudden bright light. Of course, what we all hadn't been expecting, and made Galleria freeze with her hands reaching up, was that Devan groaned and moved. I was right at the foot of her bed, not all expecting it. I gasped as I jumped, and then skittered away to the opposite wall. Could you call it skittering? I think I'll call it skittering. It was quiet for a moment, and she stopped moving with a mumble before we all relaxed.

"Way to react Dorinda? Did you think that she was going to attack you?" Aqua asked in a teasing tone, and I blushed. "Did she scare you Do?" Chanel joined in, poking my side so I jumped and gasped. Blushing, they had a good laugh at my expense.

"No, seriously, its okay." I argued for what felt like the twentieth time. "You guys are only going down to the cafeteria, I'll be fine." I added, gently pushing the six out the door.

"Are you sure Do, 'cause one of us could stay with you-"

"Just bring me back a water, now go." I said, sighing when at last they left out the door and I could hear the click of heels going down the hall. Turning, I fixed my hair. I don't why I decided to try and fix myself up to look better, I was told numerous times that I looked great before we got here. And she might not wake up at all. What was I so worried about? Maybe it was because she was the only girl to ever make the butterflies in my stomach flutter about and dance. Taking a deep breath, I walked over, and took a seat in the chair right next to the bed. It was the one Brandie had been in.

Her eyes fluttered open, making me jump backwards, but she groaned at the bright light. And in an instant her eyes closed to better block out the light. "Fucking window." she said as I sucked in a quiet breath. She raised a hand that had an IV in it to cover her eyes and shield them from the bright light. "Someone, shut it…" she murmured, knowing that someone was there, but just not that it was only me, Dorinda Thomas. I mean, it was quiet in the room, but not so quiet that she was alone. There was the sound of my movement. Taking a deep breath I carefully got up, and then shuffled around and the click of heels annoyed me at that moment, before darkness fell over the room and covered the two of us. With a sigh, she moved her hand and slowly opened her eyes. Only to jerk upright in surprise. And watching her was all I could do, not to step back in my own surprise.

"Dorinda?" she asked, not at all bothering to hide the surprise that she was feeling. "Dorinda Thomas of The Cheetah Girls?" she asked, her tone telling me that she was completely sure of herself as she held herself up as best she could with one broken arm. I was amazed that she knew who I was in an instant. I was so hopelessly in love with her, I mean, her songs were pure poetry. I knew that she wrote all of Sugar Rush's songs. But I wasn't about to tell her that her songs made me fall for her. Or how she was so good at being bad. I saw what others didn't. The good behind the smirk and mischievous eyes.

"Uh, yea, that's me." I said with the barest hints of a blush, walking back over and sitting back down within the chair that I'd been sitting in earlier. "Hi." I added shyly as my blush suddenly went all out. And oh man, did I hate being so shy at this moment. There was no way I was going to… Oh g-d, was I really thinking about becoming a couple with her. That was wrong on so many levels. I couldn't help it as I glanced back up at her through my hair from looking down at my hands. She was smirking at me as she watched me fiddle with my fingers. My blonde hair was creating a curtain as I looked down, hiding my face from her. Slowly, I looked back up at the sound of her falling against the pillows. My blush still evident, I could feel it. She probably shouldn't have used her broken arm to hold up her weight. And it was probably my fault, for sitting on this side of her. But I wasn't about to pull a chair all the way around her bed. Especially since she'd been sound asleep when I was left alone with her. Okay, I chose that, but still.

"Uh, I don't mean to sound rude… But, what are you doing here? Aren't you and the other Cheetah's supposed to be on tour?" she asked in a raspy voice. I hadn't really noticed how raspy her voice was, even more then usual. And it was probably from all the sleeping she had done. Serena, I think it was, had said that she'd been asleep ever since she'd arrived, and the hospital hadn't felt right releasing her, and Sugar Rush hadn't felt right taking her home, like that. She could understand, but that still stop her from blushing faintly. It just sounded so sexy. I shifted, and stood up quickly, running a very nervous hand through my hair.

"I was… It's just…"

"She volunteered to sit with you while we went out for a coffee and something to eat." Brandie said as she walked in with a half eaten sandwich, and a still wrapped chocolate bar in one hand and a coffee in the other. We both instantly turned to look, and watched as the rest of Sugar Rush walked in with coffees, and different snacks. She smiled at them, before relaxing back into the pillows under her. I let out a silent breath of relief, glad that I hadn't had to explained why I was there alone with her. She'd made me so nervous in that moment. And of course, behind her group, in walked the Cheetah Girls, with water. One was handed right to me, and she turned to watch me again.

"So, you stayed behind here with unconscious me while they went out to eat?" she asked, grinning as I blushed and looked away from her.

"Yea, I just… You shouldn't have been left alone. In case you should…. Uh…"

"Did wake up? In case I did wake up?" she asked, shifting to sit higher up against the pillows. I guess she forgot that the hospital beds moved for her so she didn't have to struggle or hut herself. And I bit my lip to keep from saying anything… Actually, no one in the room said anything and I couldn't help it as I kept looking away from her. She laughed a small laugh, finally breaking the silence.

"Well, thank you. But I think you, and the Cheetah's should get back to the tour you all are supposed to be on." she said as she relaxed back into the pillow's, and let out a yawn she probably didn't even know that she had been holding in. Me and the new Cheetah's smiled at one another, and talked silently about leaving before each of them politely gave her a hug, minus me. I don't think that I would have been able to handle that sort of close distance with her, even with my friends, and hers in the room. But of course, we left the Sugar Rush girls alone.

It was only once we were far away from the hospital, on our way for the airport to catch one flight, before another, did I realize how fast and hard it was that my heart was beating. Looking at the others, just to make sure that I had a private moment, I took in a few deep breaths and pressed a hand to my chest. I did everything I could to take my mind off of her just to stop my rapidly beating heart, and calm my breathing so that it was at least partially normal.


	3. White Roses become Red

**My Word: I'm sorry about all the time jumps that have been happening. I can't help it… Well, I can, I just don't want too. I'm sorry, again.**

**Warning: This chapter contains scenes of a graphic sexual nature, under drunken circumstances. This is not something that should be copied or mimicked. If you do not like the idea of graphic sexual nature of drunken circumstance, feel free to skip this chapter, or the scene. You have been warned.**

I swatted their hands away from my messy hair. They were trying to make it look all neat and taken care of. Aside from the fact that they were trying to put disgusting make-up on me.

"Stop it!" I finally snapped, making a face and leaning away from them. "Just because I can't walk, sure as hell don't mean you can all get away with fixing up my hair, or putting disgusting make-up on me. And trust me, you sure as hell do not want to know why I will not wear that stuff." I said, sighing as they at last turned to leave me alone. I ran my hands through my hair repeatedly just to mess it up. I sat, in the wheelchair the label had bought for me, waiting to go out on stage. Yea, I said stage. We've decided to go on tour after all. The starting date was rescheduled, and I'll admit, it's a bit of a hassle going on tour with a broken leg and a cast on your leg that goes up past your knee, and a cast on an arm elbow down. I've even got some of that cast on my busted fingers. Its hell trying to scratch or get comfortable at night.

***

"Hey! Wow! It's great seeing you all out there tonight!" I said into the microphone as I squinted out at the sold-out audience. "I wish I could be up and walking like my fellow Sugar Rush members. Just so I could move about and dance for you all. But I can't even do a wheelchair dance." I said, hoping to earn some laughs as I held my broken arm up. The once all white cast was slightly dirty and covered in pictures and signatures. I grinned as I heard the sparse and few laughs among the sighs.

"Anyway, on to the next song. Our number one love hit, and it goes out to someone very special." I said winking at the camera before Brandie smacked me upside my head. "What?" I asked, looking at her as she walked past me.

"That was for being a pig." She told me, and I laughed. She told me that so many times, but had also called a number of men that. "Sorry for loving." I told her, winking at the camera again before the music began to play, effectively cutting Brandie off from hitting her again. Of course, not in definitely, when she was walking past me once again, I got one to the back of my head twice as hard.

***

"Whew! What a great night!" I shouted as I relaxed back onto the bed that was at the back of my trailer/bus.

"Yes, you and the others did wonderful." Said the bodyguard that had carried me. He looked completely serious standing at the foot with his back to me still. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at his back. "Hey, you can turn around." I told him, but he didn't even get the chance as there was a loud knock on the door. Glancing at the clock beside my bed, I saw that it was right on time. After every performance, for the last month when we started, I'd been getting a rose. One single white rose. There was a vase on my night stand full of the, including the ones from the hospital. Didn't matter to me that they'd wilted, I kept them all.

"Another rose for you, Miss Keller." My body guard said as he walked in. The buff man had to go side ways just to fit through the door his shoulders were so wide. I smiled at him, reaching out for it. I smelled it and smiled before handing it to him to put in the vase.

"Do you think it's her?" I asked him as he went from the vase to the foot of the bed to pull the covers up over me. Yea, I know it might sound real stupid, but my body guard was my friend. Others didn't know it, and we were always putting on this act. But he was the one guy that had taken care of me when I was on the streets before I got discovered singing. Of course, I brought him with me, claiming that he was protection. Which wasn't too hard to do, he fit right in as a body guard. His name was Joseph Bristow, and he'd been the scariest guy on the streets. But really, he was just a big teddy bear. He never told a soul, except maybe mine, but he wanted so badly to have a nice family. Instead, he was stuck taking care of me. The thirty year-old man taking care of me, like I was his baby sister or somethin'.

"I don't know Devi." He whispered, kissing my forehead after tucking me in. Literally. And to be honest, he was the first person to ever call me that. I sighed, watching him as he walked towards the door to shut off the light. "Joe, are you-"

"Yes, I make sure that the rose is sent and that she gets it. Just the same as you, after every performance." He told me in a soft voice, before the light shut off and he was out the door. I took in a deep breath, and I sighed as I closed my eyes.

***

I groaned, lifting my arm that felt like a lead weight. I didn't fully realize that it was my broken arm until it had covered my eyes. Well, sorta. I more along the lines of whacked myself in the head. "Ow, fuck." I said as I realized that there was no blocking out the light, or getting back to bed now. Slowly, I removed my arm, before trying to turn over to kill my alarm clock. I never got the chance.

"I got it, I got it." Joe said as he came into the room without his shirt on. It was sticking out of his back pocket. I watched him, and then snickered. It was mostly just to bug him. He shut off the alarm before looking at me, and then down at himself. It took him a moment to realize how he was before he cursed and quickly tried to pull his shirt on. I only ended up laughing hard at him.

"You think this is funny?" he asked, with a knowing smile. I soon found out why as I stopped laughing and squirmed. I looked up at him like a sad wounded puppy.

"Please? I'm sorry. I gotta go to the bathroom." I said, squirming and wiggling still. "I don't wanna end up having to buy a new bed, I got the money for it, but I don't care. Come on, please? Please, please, please-" I asked, using the same word over and over again until he got annoyed.

"Alright, alright." He said, making me stop. "I get the idea, just stop already." He said, before blankets went off and he scooped me up.

***

I rolled my eyes, of all the things for Sugar Rush to be talking about; it had to be awkward moments. I sighed, looking back and forth between See, and Cookie as they argued over whose moment was more awkward. I personally think that it was a tie. Cookie had been caught changing, wiggling her butt to get into her jeans, in the boys bathroom, by a boy. And that was before she was discovered. Embarrassing and awkward. What the hell would you say to the boy? 'Uh, oops, wrong room?' I'd never be able to pull it off, but then again, I'd have probably beaten the guy senseless so he wouldn't tell. And then there was See, who tripped walking in a coffee place at 17, and landed, face first, into some guys lap. Blow Job position. Again, embarrassing and awkward. Lucky didn't say anything, I mean, she's Lucky. Probably never had one, and never would. But I bet she was getting a kick out of listening.

"You want awkward," I started, finally deciding to add my own latest moment. "Try having to go to the bathroom, and having your bodyguard be the only one around who can give you a hand." I finished, and just knew that behind me, as the girls looked at him, Joe was looking away as he tried not to blush. After a silent moment, they burst out laughing. And when at last they calmed down, the three of us looked at one another before all at once turning to Lucky.

"Whose wins?" we three asked at once. She leaned back, looking between all of us as she held her fork above her plate with a bit of her banana cream pie on the end of it. She didn't seem to know who to pick. So, to take a longer moment, the pie went into her mouth. Anxiously, we leaned forward.

"Okay, don't go and get mad at me, but I think between the three of you, it should be a tie. Please, please, please don't be mad." She said, and I just shrugged, leaning back. "Whatever." I mumbled, having not at all really cared.

***

"Kiss me." I mumbled, leaning up as she leaned down. "Please, kiss me." As last, lips were on my own and I closed my already heavy eyes to kiss her back. I don't remember the girls name; just that she was a blonde, with a body shape much like Dorinda. _My_ precious, gorgeous Dorinda. I was so drunk. And hating that I only had the use of one hand as I tried hard to get her clothes off, my own, and get some action. The best part of having a friend that was a bodyguard was that he knew when to let you have your space.

"Can we use your new toy?" she asked, in a too high pitched voice that seemed so unlike her. I grunted, rolling her over to pin her under me. It was the only answer that she was going to get as I captured her lips with my own. She wouldn't let me leave the Adult Only store without buying it, and putting it on. And I'd had no choice but to go in, she'd pushed me right in and if I hadn't been so drunk, and in the wheelchair, I probably would have been red in the face. She pulled her lips away from mine, rolling us over again before sitting up on my hips to pull her top and bra off. I licked my lips, reaching up with my good hand to grope. She wiggled and grinded her sweet hips, hands running up under my shirt. "You're turn." She said, pulling me up by my shirt. I didn't notice going topless until she had her hands on my breasts as my mouth found its way to her neck. She moaned, and I grinned as I turned to place her back upon her back.

"Please, stop… Teasing me." She moaned, arching up into my touch as she ground her hips against mine and the toy hidden under my pants. Her choice. I grunted again, hoisting her skirt up above her hips before pushing my track pants down to free the rubber of its confines. I took firm hold of its base, kissing the blonde under me fiercely before driving it deep into her. I knew that she was wet, not only were you able to smell it, but when my hand had been down there, I'd been able to feel it too. Of course, she'd gasped as my new toy was suddenly deep within her, and I refused to let her break the kiss as I took the chance to place my tongue in her mouth to get more of the precious taste that was what I thought to be Dorinda, and alcohol. Being drunk was a thing that a girl probably shouldn't get used too. But right now, it was a more then a welcome thing. Especially since I didn't exactly have the girl I wanted, under me.

My pace was slow at first, going in and out of her. But I was drunk, and a broken arm, and a broken leg was not about to slow me down. I used my broken arm to support me, and I somehow managed to balance onto my toes before going fast in and out of her so she was screaming out in her too high pitched voice, and screaming my name. She must have come three or four times before at last I came with her, and then slumped to her side in an exhausted manner. Exhausted, and drunk, I passed out right then and there.

***

I groaned as I woke up, pain in more then one place. And I was so glad that my alarm clock did not go off. I could feel three things. Pants around my ankles, an arm across my naked abdomen, and something protruding from my hips. Okay, you know what, make that four. I had now uncomfortable underwear on under… I lifted my splitting head, and squinted to see about a seven inch long rubber, purple strap-on protruding from me. I groaned before looking to see the sleeping woman in my bed. For three seconds, I felt my breath catch and my eyes go wide. I groaned once again, closing my eyes. I had thought, for a moment, that it had been Dorinda. But she didn't have that cute angelic look about her. So, I slowly, and very carefully, I lifted her arm off of me, before I tried my hardest to get out of bed. Pants around my ankles, broken arm and leg. It was a task in itself as I tried not to wake her up.

I somehow managed to get out of the bed, without at all disturbing her. I even managed to get the pants, strap-on, and underwear off before making it to the bathroom. At that point, I could no longer go unheard. I had to wrap plastic around my casts, with one hand. I managed that, as well as the water, but of course, it was then that I slipped. Literally.

I ended up on my ass, painfully wedged in the tub. Groaning, I twisted and got more comfortable before I started to clean my body off. What a way to start a morning, and it was definitely not how I had expected it.

***

"How is she?" I asked, lazily sprawled out on the couch in my personal trailer/bus. The woman from last night, or girl. She was my age, 18, but acted so much younger. Her name was Brittany, and she was freaked when she woke up. No one could get in, except for Joe.

"Shaken up." He answered me, getting another box of tissues and three things of ice water from the freezer. I sighed, lolling my head to the side as I watched him. He was in teddy bear mode, which was probably why only he got in.

"Take care of her for me, Joe. I only followed her lead, and I'm sorry about it. Tell her that. I'm sorry. And… I'll take care of her. Anything she needs." I said, and he nodded before disappearing into my bedroom again. I couldn't believe it really, I'd taken another girls virginity. It was mind blowing. Sighing, I lazily lolled my head to look at Brandie. She looked so deep in thought, I didn't want to disturb her, but I needed her advice.

"What that hell am I supposed to do now? I'll go to jail if she presses charges, won't I?" Brandie jumped, twisting to look at me. She was quiet for a moment.

"No. Probably not. You're famous… The most you'll have to do is pay her a large sum of money." Her voice was so soft, that I almost thought that it wasn't her. But I was looking at her, and it had to be.

"Like… Like that one last year… With-"

"Yes!" she snapped, looking away. "Just like last year." I licked my lips, understanding to shut up as I looked away from her and up to the ceiling. But looking up at the ceiling, my mind wandered to last year and what had happened. I can remember the rush of feelings, like a sugar rush, of being discovered, and all the money we had. There had been four of us then, just as now, but Adeline, she wasn't always part of the group. The woman before her was worse with the press then I was, total bad-ass who enjoyed it more then she should. She chased anyone that talked to her for longer then a half hour, and wasn't a part of our group. But, she'd been drunk one night, and wasn't thinking when she grabbed a young boy off the street, and forced him into sex back at her hotel room. He'd been 16, she was 21. Charges were pressed, and she'd had to pay this huge sum of money. Personally I'd thought that the charges were only pressed because of his parents. Needless to say, the label dropped her and we got Cookie. And it was better for the group, and for the label. Which was probably the main reason for our watch dog, the woman that was, Ms. Conway.

I sighed, head lolling to the side to look at her through my open door as she paced back in forth before it, talking a mile a minute on her cell phone to the high up label execs. Good L-rd, she was probably going to make me sound like the bad guy here. We'd both been drunk; she was the one who'd made me buy the damned thing I'd used. Sure, I'd gone along with it, but she'd started it. Initiated it. I just followed like a blind puppy. So, it was probably both of our faults. I growled, turning away from her as I grabbed the pillow from under my head and held it over my face. Of all the things to happen, this had to happen. When Dorinda found out about this, my chances were going to be blown with her. Not that I had any before, but still, I had my hopes.

I wanted her and a life with her. I wanted to marry her, in a State, or province that would allow it, and then build a house in the country with her. I wanted to even have fucking kids with her. A bunch of little kids running around. We'd take turns, picking donors and getting pregnant until we had six little brats. The pillow was still over my face, and I began to hit myself over and over again, groaning and cursing my stupidity. She was the only one, and I mean the only one, that made me feel that way. And it was stupid to even be thinking that way, when she was as straight as a fucking arrow, shot from the bow of the best archer in the world.


	4. Meet me, Kiss me

**My Word: Another attempt at Dorinda. I know it's pathetic, but I gotta try. Anyway, I hope that you understand what I am trying to do here. And I don't know how high the heels Sabrina actually wears are, so, I just took a stab in the dark. And I hope that I didn't hit anyone, or anything. Enjoy.**

What on earth was I doing? Galleria was already asking me all sorts of questions on why I had taken a large bouquet of white roses to Devan when she'd been in the hospital. They all tease me on getting a single rose each night after a performance, but it was to be expected. But they were red roses yet, that told me someone was in love with me. All of which, is beside the current point. Why on earth was I dressing up in a disguise to go to a Sugar Rush concert? All of it just to see Devan?

"Hey, Do! How are you going out tonight?" Chanel asked as she walked into my room at the back of my bus. She caught me staring at my black haired wig, tight jean, three inch heel, fitting white top, and bright pink tie wearing self in the full length mirror. "Chuchie!" I exclaimed as I spun around quickly. It was a bad idea, as I nearly fell over. I wasn't used to heels that were so high. If Chanel hadn't been in flats, I'd have probably ended up on the floor.

"You okay Do?" she asked, making sure that I was balanced before letting me go. "Yea, thank you." I said with a blush as I brushed the hair of the wig out of my face. "Good." She said, looking me over. "Wow, you look amazing Do. But how do you plan on going to this thing?" she asked, falling to sit on my bed. I blushed again "I hadn't actually thought of that." I said, walking over to her and looking at the make-up on my bed. "Sit down Do. I'll fix your make-up for you." Chanel said, and I looked at her before listening.

***

"You're sure this is going to work, Chuchie?" I asked, watching as the cab drove up. Chanel smiled at me, her hood up to try and hide who she was from the driver. "I'm sure Dorinda. But if you can't get one back, just call the limo and slip off the wig."

"Chanel…"

"Enough Do, just go before Galleria remembers what tonight is." She said with a smile as she handed me a jean jacket. I nodded at her as I accepted it, quickly slipping into the back of the cab and telling it the address of the stadium the concert was supposed to be in, before twisting to wave at Chanel as it drove away.

***

Tonight, tonight I was just another girl. No one looked at me like I had something to give, well, some guys eyed me like candy, but that was different. No one was trying to get to know me because of the fame. I was just another fan of Sugar Rush, and I loved it. Every last minute of it. Every heart pounding, ear splitting moment of it. I was able to just grove out to the music, singing along and have my voice meld with all the others. And of course, I could do it this time, this time I could give her the white rose in person.

***

"Miss Keller, a fan to see you." The large and I mean large body guard said as he led me straight to her, sitting in her wheel chair. She looked like she'd been changing. She had baggy track pants on, her legs and cast perfectly covered. And she had on this loose fitting black tee with some guys face on it. He looked familiar, but I couldn't recall a name at all. Might have been something that one of my foster siblings liked, I just couldn't remember at the moment. "I thought you were awesome." I gushed automatically as she smiled up at me.

"Thanks." She said, eying me up and down much the same way the guys had. But the way she licked her lips was different, and I shivered. "Uh, here." I said as I thrust out the white rose. Her expression changed in an instant, and her touch was gentle as she took it from my out stretched hand. She just looked absolutely beautiful as she slowly brought it up to her nose and smelled it. When she looked back up, her eyes didn't go to me, but they went to her bodyguard standing behind me.

"Joe." She said in a serious and caring tone, and he must have nodded or something because he was taking a hold of my arm just above my elbow and leading me away. "Come with me please, Miss." He said, his voice deep, but very caring. I could only nod as I blindly followed him away from her.

***

"Ouch! Easy!" I sprang up in an instant, it was her voice. I knew it as well as my own. Standing there, just next to the door she came into view, being carried by her rather large bodyguard. When she saw me, she grinned. "I thought you'd have left." She said, smiling and nodding up at Joe as he left. She was looking at me again, but not like before, not up and down like before, but in my eyes. I blushed "I tried once, but they flanked me in an instant." I said, referring to the bodyguards. She frowned, looking away. "I'll talk to them about that." She said; her eyes focused on the floor.

It was quiet for no more then a few minutes time, and then she looked back up at me before carefully patting the couch next to her. "Come here, sit down." She told me, smiling warmly. On shaky legs, I walked over, stepping over her cast and sitting down next to her shyly. Her arm went around onto the couch behind me, nearly touching me as she smiled, and I blushed. "So," she started, shifting to better face me. "It's been you that sends me a rose after each performance, has it?" I could only nod, not trusting in my voice. Devan nodded once "Why have you chosen now, of all concerts, to give it to me personally? Is this your hometown?" she asked, trying to look me in the eye as I avoided looking at her.

"I'm from New York." I managed, my voice cracking oddly. She frowned, obviously confused. I took a deep breath, and found myself elaborating. "I just, I have all this stuff to do, and I was free all this week. So, I figured that there was no better time then now."

"Okay, that makes perfect sense, but that still doesn't tell me why you've hidden from me. I mean, so far, you haven't even told me your name." she said quickly, leaning back into the couch and looking to the door as it opened. Joe walked in, side-ways. "Miss Keller, she's here." He said, rather simply. Devan reacted, jerking forwards "No way! She's supposed to be with the label, working out a deal." She said, trying to get up, only to be forced back down. I wished that she would have kept her arm around the couch behind me. "I've told her that you were busy, but she's persisting." I looked from Devan's beautiful worried face up to a concerned and stressed looking one of Joe. Devan's dismissive waving hand had my attention back on her "Take her for a ride in the limo, and take her out to any store she wishes."

"I will try Miss Keller." He said, and then left us alone once again. Before I could even ask what they'd been talking about, she was speaking again. "Please, tell me your name… Tell me why, why is it that you chose white roses instead of any other type or colour?" she asked, looking at me. She was quick to go back to the subject, my head was almost spinning. But what was I supposed to say to that? Honestly, what could one say to something like that? My heart began to race, and I felt my face heating up more then before as I looked away to fiddle with my fingers. "Well, what is it?" she asked, brushing black hair out of my face and behind my ear. I was never so glad that I'd bought a real hair wig then I was in that moment. Okay, time to be brave Dorinda. I took a deep breath, and turned to look at her, but just as I opened my mouth to tell her that I loved her, and knew almost everything about her, when the door to her bus burst open and in walked… Me?

"Who's she!?" my mirror image asked, pointing at me. But she couldn't be me; her voice was far too high pitched. Still, it had my heart racing and my mind swimming. Was she with this look-a-like for that very reason, because she looked like me? Was she even with her? "Brittany," she said, and I mulled the name over. "Please, calm down. She's just a friend, and was here because I asked her to be. It's nothing more. I promise." She said, looking up at her with sincere eyes. My heart was breaking, watching her look at her like that, but then I caught it, when Brittany looked away, Devan looked relieved before rolling her eyes. "Well, okay. I'm going to bed then. Meet me soon?" she asked, in a high sweet voice that visibly made me wince. "I'll be there, just give me five minutes." She told her, smiling until she left into the back that was her bus. Blowing out a puff of air, she turned back to me, and asked "So, are you going to answer my questions?"

"Yes?" I questioned and she smiled as she shook her head at me. "Come on, give me your name at least, please?" I sighed, come on Do, think. Think, think, think!! "Rose." I said, the 'name' tumbling out of my mouth before I could try and stop it. Her eyebrows went up, and she smiled at me. "Really?" I nodded with a shy smile. "Well, that explains the roses, I guess… Why white?"

"Because red and pink seemed too forward. And my intentions are pure." I said, and truthfully, that's how I felt. But still, I had wanted to give her roses. And yellow, that was more something for a friend, or grandmother. "Well, they're my favourite, and I love them. It was a perfect choice." She said, before looking up at Joe who was standing in the door-way. "Escort her home." She told him, and he shook his head. "Why?"

"Bed." He said simply and she glared at him. He didn't seem phased by it, and after a minute she heaved a sigh and gave in. "Fine." I was given a kiss on the cheek before she was lifted up and carried away.

***

I don't remember getting up, leaving her trailer, or getting into the limo. I don't even remember the ride. Her kiss to my cheek just left me absolutely stunned. "Miss, we're here." I heard Joe's deep voice say and I jerked back to reality to look at him. When had I told him where to go?

"Oh, thank you." I said, slipping out of the limo after him. He was silent, but I could sense the question he wanted to ask. "Yes. I am Dorinda Thomas." I said, and then looked up at him as I pulled the wig off to let my blonde locks fall about my shoulders. "Please, don't tell her, I don't want her to know… She's got… Brittany." I said, having paused for a moment to remember her name. I was just unable to help it when it rolled off of my tongue bitterly.

"Your secret is safe with me, Miss Thomas." He said, nodding his head, and then walking me safely to the other bodyguards. They nodded to one another before he turned and left. I watched the limo drive off, before turning and walking with them to my trailer. What was I going to tell Chanel, and Aqua? Oh no, what about Galleria? She was sure to have remembered what tonight was, and have noticed that I was missing by now. I know that I'd been gone most of the night, and there was going to be no avoiding the questions. No matter how tired I really was, or faked to be. The thing about the Cheetah's, was that we were persistent when we wanted to know something. Every last one of us.

***

Sitting cross legged, with my hair up in a messy, half pony-tail, and a half bun, I hugged a pillow and tried to think of some decent answers to every question that had been asked. Heaving a sigh, I looked up and from Aqua, to Chanel, and then to Galleria. It was odd, but at the moment, all I could think about was how they'd sat in alphabetically order to me, from right to left. I knew the answers that each wanted to hear, but Galleria wasn't someone that was accepting with the type of relationship I was looking for with Devan. I remember, before we ever became as famous as we are this year, we'd been just starting, getting known, and we'd been in this promotion show. A couple had tickets, and back-stage passes. We'd met them, and talked, we were all having fun, before, what we'd all guiltily admitted to thinking was the boyfriend, left to go to the bathroom, and we watched as they walked into the girls. Galleria became so cold after that, snubbing her nose and refusing to speak. She wasn't as accepting as she'd like everyone to think she was. No, she turned her back right on the couple while the other three of us, continued to talk and laugh right along with them. At times, she even called Devan the meanest names, and made fun of her. Just because she preferred to be comfortable in jeans and tee's… Mostly guys clothes. But even still, her choice in company didn't help her in Galleria's eyes. Didn't matter how many times, I, Aqua, or Chanel defended her in her choices; she was always being called down. I was not going to be able to tell them everything that had happened this night. Not in its proper context anyway.

"The concert was pretty good, considering that Devan is in a wheelchair." I said with a small sigh, speaking at last. I even chose to ignore the look on Galleria's face as I continued on. "They had quite a bit of energy on stage, and a requested encore." I shifted, tucking another loose strand of hair behind my ear. "I met someone, and we hung out in the parking lot." I said, now blushing as the kiss came back into my mind. "We talked mostly, and when it came time to depart, I was given a kiss on the cheek. I was so just so stunned; I don't even really remember how I got back here. I just remember the bodyguards talking to me and walking me back here." I said, hoping that would satisfy the questions that I had heard. But not as it seemed, I was asked another one, by Aqua.

"Well, did you get a name?"

"Yes." I said teasingly, as I tried to get over my blush. "Well, give us his name then Do. Don't hold out." Galleria said, slapping my knee as she smiled. It looked like she'd gotten over the bugging me about Devan. I took a look at Chanel, just in time to see her forcing a smile. "Yeah, come on Dorinda. What's his name?"

"Uh…" I frowned, trying to figure out a name and keep it to Devan at the same time. It probably looked like I was trying to remember to them, and I liked it that way. "Al." I said after a long silent minute; leave it to them to figure it out from there. Because all I could remember; was that Devan's middle name, had started with those two letters.

"Oh, maybe his name's Albert." Aqua said, gushing as she shifted to better sit on my bed. "What other names start with a and l?" Galleria asked, laying herself out length wise and towards me, sitting at the head. "Alphonse?" Chanel added, before the three of them went into giggles. I was out of this one; let them give her a guy name. Anything to call her if we ever got to where I wanted, a name to call her when she'd call me to talk and tell me that she loved me.


	5. Annoy me, Dance with me

"Man this is annoying." I muttered, slumped lazily in the corner of the seat at the table within the trailer, or bus, I am forced to call home for the next two months. Yea more then a few months had gone by, and the tour was nearly over, and the Cheetah Girls were supposed to be having their last day of their tour tomorrow. But what was annoying, was having one of those annoying plastic splints on my supposedly healed broken arm, the fingers just fine if only getting a little stiff from time to time. Not only that, but there was a cast still on my leg, a walking cast yea, but the fact that it was there was annoying. Still, I can sorta deal with it seeing as how it means I am getting better. I was always a fast healer after all.

"No, she's annoying. I don't get how you deal with her voice all day." Cookie said, she had her back to the window and was hugging her legs as she glared at Brittany who was talking very loudly on the phone as she sat on the couch facing the door. Serena and Brandie were at the front of the bus, listening to their iPod's as they flipped through fashion magazines. Looking to Adeline, I let out a small laugh "I know that she's annoying. I have to live with her. And she was part of what I was talking about. And trust me on this, she's only half as annoying when you three are around." I said, and then laughed aloud as her eyes went real wide and her jaw dropped. Of course she has to go and talk aloud to counter-act my laugh. "You mean that she gets worse?"

"Shh." I said, half lunging across the table to cover her mouth. I look over and smile a cheesy smile at Brittany who waves and then turns all of her attention back to whoever she's talking too, on my new cell. Slowly I let go of Cookie's mouth, and sit myself back down across from her with my leg still up. "Yes, she gets worse. But I have to put up with it until she decides to lose interest in me. Which I doubt will happen considering how much money that we've been making." I said, waving a hand at how Brittany was dressed. I myself still only ever wore jeans and tees, sure I'll buy a pair of pants and a shirt I like from time to time, but its different, it's in my style. Brittany however went another way. She took my money, and she went shopping for some of the most expensive clothes out there. The girl knew how to shop, I'll give her that. From those really girly skirts, to incredibly tight pants, and those real tight form fitting tops. I never got such a good look at another girl's body as I did when they were naked. She was being a tease, we all knew it. The real problem was that she had me thinking of Dorinda.

I shook my head, getting rid of the image of a smiling Dorinda that was stripping. It was not a time to be thinking about that sort of thing. Especially when I couldn't get myself any, my friends were around and I wasn't going to kick them out just for that. Besides, she was on the phone and would be for another few hours. I licked my lips, and then sighed as I picked up my glass of water. "Maybe I should change my funds to a different account, keep the money away from her so she leaves. I'm sure that I have more then paid her back enough money and time for supposedly forcing her to drink and have sex with me." I said as I raised my bottle up and then took a nice long drink. My words were enough that I got a smile and a snicker out of Adeline as she released her legs to let them stretch out across the remainder of the bench. This month promises to be a long an eventful very eventful month.

***

"You look great. Better then anyone else who's going to be there. Now, can we go?" I asked, half leaning on the crutch I was using to help me walk. Brittany was standing before me in a great little black dress and matching black heels. I don't know what kind they were or anything, as girl fashion never was and never will be my thing. This was probably why I had baggy and fitting jeans on my legs and covering my cast, a long sleeved plain white shirt with an open nice black tux jacket over top of that with a fake white rose attached to the lapel. I'd even gone so far as to comb my hair, before letting it fall into a tidy mess. Dorinda… I shook my head "You're hair look's great, up in that half twist thing. And the make-up, you can really see how beautiful your eyes are." I said, hoping that maybe if I complimented her, we'd be getting out of this stuffy trailer and on to the… What was it we'd been invited to again? A movie premier? No, that wasn't it. Brittany was dressed for attention, something you can't get in the dark theatre once off the carpet, and the after parties are never as cool because of the crowds. Nope, it had to be something else. She moved easily in the dress, and thinking on it now, it was a new club that was just opening up and wanted some publicity. All of Sugar Rush was going, as were all of the Cheetah Girl's. I'd have a Dorinda look-a-like on my arm, and Dorinda would be on the arm of some guy that probably wasn't ever going to realize how good he had it with her, if he was even with her.

"Okay, okay. I'll agree with you at last, I do look great." She grabbed her matching little black purse, and started out the door ahead of me. I was apparently too slow on the stairs these day's. I of course, just had to keep telling myself, one more month. I was already in the process of transferring my funds so she wouldn't be able to get her hands on any of it. She'd be gone soon enough.

***

"Dorinda! Dorinda! Who is that you're wearing!?" Brittany was asked for the fifth time by another person of the tabloids. I rolled my eyes and ran a hand through my hair once again. I had messed it up back to what it had been before I ran a brush through it. I hope someone got a good picture when I was coming out of the limo because I doubted they'd ever see that again. "She isn't Dorinda!" I had to shout for all of them to hear, once again. They were always so loud it was hard to be heard sometimes. "Why would she be Dorinda!? She'd be with the other Cheetah girls if she was! And she isn't! Her name's Brittany and she's my date!" I shouted, before it fell absolutely silent at the loud whack that sounded. The flashing of cameras had never stopped, but it certainly was quiet. Blinking a few times, I realized that I had been slapped. "What!? What did I say!?" I asked, raising my free hand up to start gently rubbing the side of my face. "Date!! I am not just your date!! I was your girlfriend!!"

"Was?" I questioned before my other cheek got a slap. I still didn't say anything to her slapping or for the stinging pain that now came from both cheeks. "Yes was, we're through!! And I'm keeping the dress!" She screamed at me, before turning to storm off up ahead of me. She walked right into Adeline who was standing not too far from Serena as they talked to a few of the tabloids. I watched as she even shoved past Brandie. Shrugging, I turned back to the tabloids with their many flashing cameras and bright lights as I smiled my crooked confident smile "I guess tonight isn't going to be as fun as I thought it was going to be." I said, earning some laughs before turning to start back up the carpet. I was able to stop now and again before I reached the doors, talking to those behind the velvet rope for small interviews or questions. Heck, I'd even signed some autographs.

***

"I'm sorry, I'll have to decline. I can't exactly dance with a cast on." I told a rather nice looking brown haired girl. She smiled a sad smile and nodded before walking away. "Geez, I thought that I was the one supposed to have the luck. No one's even asked me to dance yet." Lucky said, sliding into the seat at the small table across from me. I laughed "You do have all the luck, Brandie. I just got the pity factor going for me." I told her, and then motioned behind her. "Go ask him. He's been staring at you since you approached." I said, and then grinned as she got up to go over. I watched as he stood and bowed to her before they linked hands and moved to go down to the dance floor. I watched her for a minute, before looking over at Brittany. She had guys all around her, and a few girls. She was dancing with each of them too. She looked up at me, and locked eyes before smirking at me and pulling a guy close to her for a kiss. Sneering, I looked away from her and then nearly jumped when I saw that Dorinda was right there.

"Hey, sorry to surprise you." She said, smiling a shy smile at me. "Uh, it's alright, I just wasn't expecting anyone to be over here." I said, pausing to lift my glass of… Well, it wasn't liquor but it was good. I took a sip as she asked "May I sit down?" I took the glass away from my lips and nodded as I motioned for her to take the seat opposite of me. I smiled as she sat down, she looked even more beautiful then I had thought that she would. She wasn't wearing black to make her beautiful blonde hair stand out, nope, she was wearing blue. Her hair was down, and other then a hand-held purse that went with her dress, she had on these heals that were strap like.

"Thanks." She said, and then ordered a drink from a passing waitress. She was lucky; she was allowed to drink here, even if she wasn't. I shook my head, and smiled at her as I asked "Why is it that you aren't out there dancing on the dance floor with everyone else?" She looked to the dance floor, but I couldn't take my eyes off of her just yet. "I'm sure that you could show them all a thing or two." I earned a small laugh out of her as she turned her attention back to me. "Probably, but there's no point in dancing without a good dance partner." She said, looking up to thank the waitress that gave her, her drink. "I saw plenty of guys out there asking you, and a few girls. Why didn't you just say yes to them, they all seem like great dancer's." I said, now looking away from her to look down at the dance floor, and the many that had asked her to dance. I actually liked this club; drinks and food were served on an upper level while the dance floor was bellow, slightly underground. There was even a stage down there, where the DJ had set up and was scratching out some sweet tunes.

"How do you know who's asked me to dance?" she asked, and I smirked as I continued to look away from her. "Been watching me, have you?" she asked teasingly, and I slowly looked to her as my smirk turned into my crooked confident smile. "Maybe. You are beautiful, and it's hard not too." I said, watching her blush a dark blush. "Thank you. You look…" She trailed off, and I tilted me head as I leaned casually back in my chair. "Like a mess? Come on Do, you know as well as I do, that I don't look half as good as I could." I said, mostly just teasing. I would have probably dressed the same if I didn't have the cast on. She shook her head at me, and I raised my eyebrows at her. "No, you look pretty good. You pull off the casual, classy sort of mix well. Though, your hair would look better if it wasn't a mess."

"Hey, it was combed when I arrived. You know the tabloids." I said back instantly, grinning at her as I leaned forward again. "A constant hand going through your hair will make it a mess." She said, smiling as she too, leaned forward. "Oh, so you've been watching me too, have you?"

"Only tonight." I laughed, and she grinned. "You should be dancing." I said again, leaning off of the table as I grabbed my drink to finish it off. "Dance with me then." She said, making me gag and nearly choke on my drink. I sputtered into the glass, setting it down as I wiped my chin and mouth with a napkin. I looked at her, and she was looking back at me with a completely serious look. I was quiet, just looking back at her for a long time before at last I sighed and leaned back shaking my head. "I can't do that. Sorry."

"If you don't dance with me, I am going to sit right here with you. I won't dance at all tonight if you don't dance at least once with me." She told me, still looking, and now sounding completely serious. I gawked at her, and mockingly glared before moving to get up. "Fine. We'll dance. But if anyone asks, I'm telling them that you bribed me." I said, slowly standing up. I made a grab for my crutch, but she was there instead, hooking her arm in mine. "Fine by me." She said with a large smile. "Good." I said, before reaching back and grabbing the crutch. "I don't need someone stealing this and selling it." I told her with a smile before we began to walk slowly towards the stairs. It felt great to actually have Dorinda on my arm; better then I had ever thought that it would be.

We were going out onto the dance floor as Lucky and the guy, who looked rather hot, if I might say so, were stepping off. "Wow! You got her to come out here!" she said, stopping us and talking to Dorinda. I rolled my eyes, and some how managed to shake his hand as we introduced ourselves. He had a name to go with his looks, Greek, if I was correct. "It's nice to meet you Adonis." I said, before giving Dorinda's arm a tug. "Are we going to dance before my leg fall's asleep?"

"Yes." She said, holding tight to my arm. "Great. Hey, Brandie, would you mind looking after this for me?" I asked, handing her my crutch before walking with Dorinda out onto the dance floor. "Yea, I'll sell it!" she teasingly called to me. I simply ignored her, hobbling past Brittany and her group before holding Dorinda close to me as the song turned slow. "Thank you Devan, for dancing with me." She said as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "I wasn't about to let you miss out on dancing. I know that it's something you love." I told her, smiling as I looked into her eyes. I wasn't too sure it was a smart thing to do; because she was looking right back and I found that the space between our faces seemed to be vanishing quickly.


	6. Truth Comes to Play

"Galleria, will you please just stop." I snapped at her, and she shut up for a moment. "It was only a kiss. It isn't like we're dating." I said, before stepping into my hotel room and slamming the door. I sighed as I slumped against it and she shouted at me, something I just completely choose to ignore. It had been positively the most amazing night that I can remember, as far back as her kissing my cheek went. Devan was beautiful, weather she wanted to admit it or not. And to have gotten her to dance with me was amazing. I'd enjoyed it until she kissed me, because that just made it even more amazing then words could possibly describe, and my enjoyment had just went through the roof. I swear that I could still fell her lips against mine. And licking them, I could only just faintly taste her clinging to my strawberry flavoured lip gloss.

Heaving a sigh, I pushed off of the door and locked it before walking towards my big comfy looking hotel bed. Aqua was okay with it, and Chanel was okay with it… They had actually gushed about it as much as I had in the limo ride back. We'd left after my incredibly long dance, and kisses with Devan. But when we were getting out of the limo and we asked Galleria why she was giving us the cold shoulder, and she let loose on me. Exploding at me about how wrong kissing a girl was, and how wrong Devan was for forcing me into it, when she hadn't even. I still don't understand her, Bubbles, how absolutely cruel about this sort of thing she could be, how closed minded she could be. I sighed, slowly pulling the dress off as I kicked off my heels and changed into a simple concert tee for bed. I'd have to talk to Galleria in the morning, when hopefully, she'd be all calmed down and able to talk. Even if it was only going to be for a few minutes, because she could change moods so quickly sometimes.

***

I groaned as I rolled over in bed, brushing my blonde hair back from my eyes. What a thing to wake up too? Constant banging was so very annoying, and it could only be a Cheetah for the hotel not to have done something about it. I rolled out of bed onto the floor, and then slowly got up before walking to the door. I didn't care how I looked; I just pulled open the door. "What!?" I snapped, obviously not in much of a morning mood. I didn't get an answer; I was just pulled back into the room as someone else closed my door. "The tabloids are all over the hotel Dorinda. The media… Everything." It was Chanel, and I calmed slightly as she let go of my arm to go and take a peek out of the curtains. "They found out about you kissing Devan, Do. They have a picture and everything." Aqua added, as I looked at her while running a hand through my hair to keep it out of my face. "How did they get a picture? And what time is it?" I asked as I padded towards the window as Chanel stepped away from it. It looked too bright to be early morning, like I felt that it was. I didn't even make it half way before Aqua grabbed a hold of my arm and stopped me. "Do, going to the window in nothing but a tee and your undies might not be the best idea." Looking down, I nearly screamed. Moving quickly, I headed to the dresser under the TV and pulled open one of the drawer's for a pair of jeans and quickly tugged them on, while Aqua and Chanel laughed at me.

***

"How long do you think they're going to wait out there, taking picture's?" I asked, leaning at the edge of the window and looking down as I held onto the curtain. A few would look up the odd time, snapping picture's of me in the window. "I don't know. How many- Wow!" Chanel said, looking out the window down at the street. "Yea, there are more people down there then when we arrived." Aqua added, going up on her toes as she peered over Chanel's shoulder. "Hey, is that Galleria?" I asked just then, noticing her walking out of the front of the hotel and straight for the anxiously waiting paparazzi. "Oh, Bubbles what are you doing?" Chuchie said, watching out the window for a moment before rushing for the door. Aqua and I watched her go before looking outside and awaiting her appearance and the verbal fight that was to come.

***

"Give me the phone! Come on, give me the phone!" Dorinda shouted, jumping and running around the hotel room to try and get it back from Aqua. After Chanel and Galleria had argued outside, she hadn't come back. But what was more important to me, was getting my cell phone back as it was important I talk to who was on the other line. It was her. Yes, her. It just had to be. "Come on Aqua, give it here!"

"You're going to have to try harder then that Do." she taunted, laughing as she ran across the top of my bed and placed it squarely between us. I jumped one way; she jumped the other and raised the phone to her ear. "Hi, yes I'm sorry that Dorinda can't come to the phone right now, Al. She's in the shower, thinking of you."

"Give it!" I shouted, climbing up onto the bed and jumping down. She didn't make it very far as I managed to grab a hold of her and wrestle with her to the ground where I got my phone back. "Hello?" I asked into it, only to be greeted by the sound of a raspy voice laughing on the other end. "Al?" I asked, only to hear the person on the other end begin to laugh harder, a more musical laugh before I could hear them forcing themselves to stop. "Don't get me wrong, I am glad that you were thinking of me in the shower." She started, and I could tell that she was smiling. "But, what's with the whole Al deal? You telling me that you lied about something?" she asked, and I just knew that it was Devan from the way she sounded so amused. It made my stomach flop and my heart flutter as a blush began to tint my cheeks. "It's for Galleria's sake." I said, quickly moving away from Aqua as she tried to listen in on what was being said. "Devan! It's Devan! Hi Devan!" she shouted, figuring it out in an instant. "Shh!" I told her, putting my finger to my lips and giving her a quick look. On the other end, I could hear her laughing that musical laugh again. "Right well, I take it that she isn't there if my name is being shouted. But it's good to know I'm supposed to try and sound like a guy when I phone you." She said, letting her voice take on the sleepy rasping sort of sound. And for just a moment, I thought that she was a guy.

***

"I can't believe you slept the whole morning away." Devan said, her back to me as she stood facing the door while I changed into the outfit she'd brought. It was a disguise, to get past everyone that was standing and waiting for me outside of the hotel's door. It reminded me a little of what I'd worn to see her at her concert, only different because these pants, shirt and sweater were definitely not something that I would normally wear. She didn't bring me a wig either, just a hat. An older worn one that made me think that it was hers, but I wasn't about to ask. "I mean, I do nearly every day, but with Brittany…" she trailed off, obviously not wanting to talk about her around me. I could only guess why. "How is she?" I asked in a slip of the tongue, wondering if she was still around. Devan snorted, and I wished I knew if it was in amusement, or if it was in something else. She could be difficult to read sometimes. "I wouldn't know. She'd moved out of my trailer-bus before I got back. Nothing of hers was in there when I got back."

"She just left?" I asked, trying to adjust the hat on my head so no one could see my hair. She heaved a sigh, walking over to me slowly and soundlessly. When had she turned around? "Yes, ma'am." she said, smiling a teasing smile at me in the mirror as she took over for my hands. The bill of the knit cap went into her mouth and right between her teeth as she took to finding the right place for the hair on my head. It made it a little difficult to understand her as she spoke. "I don't know what it was, the fact that she could no longer lay a finger on my money, hold this." She said, and I moved my hand up to help her hold part of my hair down. "Or the fact that she kept getting called you last night before I went and said she was my date." She added, her nose crinkling up for a moment as if she was sneering in disgust. But it wasn't but she looked cute. She motioned for my other hand, and I moved it to help without hesitation. "Which, I don't get at all. She may have been my girlfriend, but she was also my date for the night. Move your hands." She said, and I dropped them to see that she'd pinned my hair down and was now carefully adjusting the hat. "There. Perfect as its ever going to be." She said, stepping back from me and admiring her work. She did a really good job too, because you just could not tell that my blonde hair was long. You couldn't even tell that it was there really. "Do you do this a lot?" I asked, turning to look at her as she picked my bags up. She looked up at me with her eyebrows raised "Do what?"

"Make yourself look like a boy." I said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She chuckled, motioning with her head for me to open the door. I moved slowly towards it, wanting to make sure that I got an answer out of her. "I used to do it a lot. When I was on the streets, before I was roped into being a part of Sugar Rush." She chuckled, giving her head a small shake. "And it kept me safe when I was alone." She said, walking out of the door side-ways because she had my bags in each hand. I don't know when I started noticing everything that she did, or how cute she seemed to look doing it. I cleared my throat, stepping out of the room after doing a quick check and letting the door close and lock behind me. "Do you want me to-"

"No! I got it!" she said, jerking away from me, and hurrying along down the hall at a fast waddling pace. Which had me laughing softly as I watched her before I was following after her. I had never expected her to have heard me, but she apparently had. "Hey, no laughing at me when I'm helping you sneak-out of this… What is this, a five-star hotel?" she asked, trying to push the elevator button and keep a firm grip on my luggage. I gently pushed her out of the way to do it for her. "Yea, it's a five-star hotel. And thank you, again… For helping me." I said, looking at her before looking down at my feet. She made me feel way more shy then I had ever felt before.

***

"I don't get how she can sleep." Aqua said, looking Devan over as she slept in the back left seat next to the door of the limo. She'd stretched her legs out after a few minutes, folding her arms across her chest, and just fell asleep without warning. "Maybe she didn't get enough sleep." I said, giving my shoulder's a casual shrug as I forced myself to look away from her. "Or maybe she didn't get any sleep." Chanel added being so silent for so long. It had me and Aqua looking at her, unsure of what to say, if we should even say anything. "What happened with you and Galleria?" It took me a moment to realize that I was the one that had asked, and that I had a reassuring hand placed upon her knee. "I stopped her telling her that friends are supposed to be there for one another no matter what. But then I made the mistake of telling her that I was sure that I'd fallen in love with her." She stopped, letting the information sink in, and I didn't even know my mouth was open before she closed it with a finger and continued. "She launched off on me the way she does on you Do, and then, right there for everyone to see and hear, she slapped me hard as she shouted she was quitting the Cheetah Girls."

"Oh, Chuchie, I'm so sorry." Aqua said, jumping seats so that we were both able to give her a sandwich hug and giving her the comfort that she needed. We didn't know if she was crying all day, or if she had been doing everything to hold it in. We were just being her friends, the one's she needed us to be. Aqua knew as well as I did that she just had to fell horrible, it was like a break-up only way worse. There are no words to properly describe a broken heart. Chanel needed us right then, and even though I was rubbing her back in hopes of making her feel better, I couldn't help but think that maybe, she was holding back on what had happened. That she wasn't telling us something on what Galleria had said. But all of that left my mind as she spoke in a timid, cracked and broken voice that had my own heart feel like it was breaking. "I've lost my Bubbles."


	7. Leave Sleeping Cheetah's on Sugar Beds

**My Word: I've decided to write this with a d****ifferent approach. As much as I like that I can take on of roles for each chapter, I'm not really able to put certain things in. Like how Devan wasn't asleep in the last one, just pretending to be so that the three could have their private moment. Devan can act and be all tough, but she's actually really perceptive and sweet… Romantic too. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one, and I am sorry about the long wait. I had another story that needed an update first. Oh, and one important thing here, is that Devan's sandwich is fictional, and I have not tried it, yet, and I do not condone it. But if anyone actually does try it, let me know how it tastes.**

Devan shook her hair out the way a dog would, spraying all the girls that were sitting on the couch, making them squeal and scold her before throwing pillows at her. "Ah, hey! Watch it! I might have to classify these as lethal weapons." She said, holding the one she'd caught up and though looking serious, was obviously joking. And before anyone could say anything back to her, she gave her head another forceful shake to get rid of a few remaining droplets of water before laughing as she was headed off towards the kitchen with Brandie's words trailing after her "Don't drip on the counter, or spray the cupboards!"

For the last two months, the three remaining Cheetah's were staying with Sugar Rush in the big house the record company bought for them. Adeline had moved into Brandie's room for the time being, sleeping with her in the big bed that was within her room. Serena kept her room to herself, and Devan had taken the couch. So, the Cheetah girls had two rooms to themselves to switch up if one wanted to sleep alone. But as it was, Chanel and Aqua shared Adeline's room with her big bed, as Dorinda kept Devan's all to herself. Which left her with freedom at night to explore after Devan was gone after her nightly change. Of course, with Devan it was the same thing each night for wear, and that was a simple white shirt and one of her many cartoon character covered boxers. Devan would leave Dorinda blushing at the door-way. Of course, what Devan didn't expect, was that Dorinda was digging through her things to see what was there, and wearing those same boxers, the night after, to bed. A little weird, but hey, you do what you want when it comes to the want you love, so don't argue or sneer.

Sandwich in hand, and a large bit of it in her mouth, Devan had gone outside, and she'd sat under the exact same tree she'd fallen out of. All six of the girls that had been in the living room were now spread about the house, or gone out to do their own things. This by far, did not interest Devan. If it didn't concern Dorinda, then Devan wasn't interested. Which was the same for Dorinda, and it just made it impossibly hard for Aqua and Chanel to take her out anywhere. If she couldn't be near her crush, the woman who made her feel like she was having a sugar rush, then she did not want to go. Devan; the press magnet that she was; barely left the house. "What'cha eating?" Dorinda asked, making Devan open her eyes and look up at her. She chewed what was in her mouth quickly and swallowed. Of course, she had to pause for a moment before saying "My favourite sandwich."

"And what's that?" Dorinda asked, lowering herself to lean against the trunk of the large tree next to Devan on the ground. Devan had this smile on her face, as if she knew what she was about to say was going to have Dorinda making a face. "Well, I take a slice of bread, and spread Cheese Whiz on it before putting it on a plate and sticking it in the microwave for thirty seconds to melt it. I wait by playing with the other slice." She first explained, and Dorinda looked neutral thought curious. Devan still had that same smile as she took in a deep breath, playing with the edge of her sandwich. "Anyway, when it's done and I take it out, I grab my favourite chips, Ketchup, and I gotta get those shipped in from Canada…" she shook her head, knowing that she was getting off topic. "I take my Ketchup chips, and I open them, take out the big unbroken slices and cover my entire sandwich before topping it, and squishing it." she said, her grin now bigger. Dorinda thought for a moment before crinkling her nose and making a face. Devan instantly laughed, only just able to get out "Its better then it sounds."

***

Brandie was looking out into the backyard through the sliding backdoor, watching Devan and Dorinda beneath the large tree in the backyard. "Hey Lucky, what are you looking at?" Serena said, walking up behind her to take a peek. "They certainly seem to be getting along." She added when she saw just what Brandie was watching. "I think they've been out there all day. They've got plates and dishes out there, and the odd wrapper that Devan tries to catch when the wind kicks it up. She fails, and Dorinda laughs at her."

"Sitting out there all day, making each other smile… That's not a crush." See said, before turning to walk away. Lucky turned "You saying they're in love?"

"And blind to it."

***

"Dorinda!! Devan!! Get your asses in here, we've got pizza!!" Cookie hollered, having stuck her head out the back door as Aqua had instructed her too. It had been a debate between Aqua, and Chanel, but taking it into her own hands, and deciding to do what was said first, she'd hollered out the door. Of course, she should have been more careful in how she chose to get them inside. As Devan was helping Dorinda to her feet, Brandie, or Lucky, approached Adeline from behind. "What did you say?" she asked loudly, treating the girl like she was one of her younger sisters. Instantly the younger girl was trying to make herself small and less of a target. "Language!" she scolded, pointing the girl into the house.

"How much you wanna bet that she'll blame me for Adeline's language?" Devan asked Dorinda as they picked up the plates and dishes they'd used. "How could it be your fault?" Devan arched an eyebrow, looking at her and Dorinda gave in with a sigh before smirking at her "Five bucks?"

"A fiver?" Devan asked with a snort. "I'll raise you. A ten?"

"Fifteen?"

"Twenty?"

"Deal." They finally said together, shaking hands before heading inside. The plates and dishes went into the sink, along with the cups before they headed into the living room where X-Men was playing on the HD wide-screen TV. A variety of pizza was on the floor and everyone was spread out. Devan and Dorinda moved in to take the couch after grabbing their own slices. Brandie looked to them for a quiet minute before pointing at Devan "Its your fault." Devan froze, not saying a thing, the tip of her slice within her mouth. "What's her fault?" Dorinda asked, hoping that it wouldn't be what she thought that it was going to be as she took a bite of her pizza. "Its her fault that Adeline's been swearing."

"Yes!!" Devan exclaimed, her arms going up with pizza slice in hand. "Hand it over Thomas, I called that one." She added with her mouth full, holding out her other hand. "That's not fair, you cheated somehow Keller." Dorinda said, pouting slightly as she pulled out a twenty and handed it over. "Oh relax, I'll probably end up spending it on you anyway." She said, a little teasingly as she pocketed the twenty and they got more comfortable on the couch. They didn't even realize, or take notice to the fact that they were being watched by their friends.

***

"Don't wake them up. Just… They do look adorable, don't they?" Serena said, all of them standing above a sleeping Devan and Dorinda upon the couch. Devan was on her back, arms around Dorinda who was lying on top of her. Devan had her mouth partially open, and Dorinda's head was resting perfectly beneath her chin. "Shoot, I didn't expect them to make such a cute couple." Aqua added with a smile as she watched them sleep. "I don't get how they fell asleep with all the noise that movie made." Adeline added, before flushing a dark shade of red as Brandie looked at her. "You fell asleep too, and speaking of which, you need to go to bed." The two left the living room to go upstairs, Adeline only doing so because Brandie had taken her arm. "Leave them to sleep." Serena said, touching first Aqua's and then Chanel's arm before going upstairs to bed. Chanel looked to Aqua, and the two just starred at each other for a moment. "Who gets the bed in Devan's room?"

"Leave it for when they wake up." Aqua said with a smile, waving a dismissive hand at the sleeping pair on the couch as she walked around Chanel to head upstairs. "Aqua!" Chanel tried to scold quietly, hurrying after her upstairs. Devan gave a jerk at Chanel's loud voice, her eyes partially opening to take a look around. Snorting in a deep breath, she hummed and stretched as best she could before wrapping her arms firmly around the body on top of her. Closing her eyes and succumbing back to sleep, Devan was unaware that Dorinda was awakening to the movements she'd made. In fact, Dorinda had been fully aware of everything that was happening from the moment their friends stood combined above them. Smiling, she snuggled back down into the wonderfully perfect body beneath her and fell into a wonderfully deep sleep.

***

"They're still on the couch?" Adeline asked aloud in surprise when she walked into the living room at lunch. Brandie walked in from the kitchen, looking bored "Yes. The most they do is shift about." She said as she took a seat in an arm chair facing the TV. Cookie got this big grin on her face, and she hurried off towards the stairs. "I know how to wake them!" she called as she ran up the stairs without much of a sound. Racing back down the stairs, leaping over the last three, she pulled the pin of a yellow and black looking grenade. "Cover your ears! Fire in the hole!" she hollered with a grin before running out the back door with a gleeful giggle. Ditching her bowl in a mess on the coffee table, Lucky followed suit. Not sure what else to do, Aqua quickly followed.

Upstairs, Chanel watched Serena slam her door before covering her ears. She soon found out why as this loud annoying, high pitched and constant beep began to sound from downstairs. It was almost like that sound of a house fire alarm, and she almost thought it was, but See didn't go running downstairs, she was covering her ears. So, Chuchie just copied what was done, wondering when it'd end.

Back in the living room, Devan and Dorinda jerked awake to the insistent sound of the sonic grenade. Do had jerked up, arching her back as she placed her hands over Devan's breasts to lean farther back. Devan had jerked awake, squinting tired eyes around before she spotted Dorinda first. She smirked, looking at her hands as she tried to ignore the loud beeping. Do looked about, the beeping annoying her as she took a look at what was under her, instantly when she saw she was being gazed up at her, she jumped away, falling to the carpeted floor. Devan laughed as Dorinda blushed, getting off the couch to find the grenade. She squeezed the trigger; could you call it a trigger? Either way, she was squeezing the trigger to the grenade's body, and gave her head a few shakes. "I hate this thing when it's turned against me." Devan said, taking a look around. Seeing everyone in the back yard, she glared "Cookie! Give me that pin!" she hollered as she ran for the sliding back door. It seems that it is always the youngest was always the bravest to go where they aren't allowed, and most certainly devious.

Dorinda took a moment to wake up, and watching the scene in the back yard, she couldn't help but smile and laugh. Watching eighteen year-old Devan chase around the girl two years her junior was funny, especially when they looked to be having fun. After a few minutes of watching, the chase still going on around the tree, she decided to head upstairs for some more sleep in Devan's room on her oh so soft bed.

***

"I thought that I'd find you up here." Devan said as she walked into her room, casually looking about as if she'd never been there before and everything was new to her. "I was just…" Dorinda started, trailing off as she blushed and looked away. "It was just that you wanted some more sleep. You do look comfortable in my bed. I won't disturb you." The younger woman said, slowly walking over and sitting at the foot of the bed that wasn't occupied. The older woman remained speechless, blushing as she looked away, tucking some of her beautiful blonde hair behind her ears so that it was no longer in her face.

"You won't mind if I join you, will you? This is after all, my bedroom, and my bed." Devan finally said after a minute of silence. Dorinda cleared her throat, finally looking up and over to the other girl at the foot of the bed. "Um, sure… If you really want too." She said, taking a deep breath and then moving to lie back down. "Excellent." Devan said, rising up and then quickly removing her pants to reveal that she'd worn boxers. It didn't take her long to slip beneath the covers next to Dorinda, sighing as she got comfortable.


	8. A Day of Firsts

**My Word: I've lost what I meant to do with this. Seriously, I'm clueless. So, how about some, oh I don't know, ideas? Please, if you have idea, and you would like to see it in my story, or any story, send me a personal message. Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this one. Weird as it may be.**** And sorry about the long wait. Life, you know. And sadly, my laptop decided to betray after years of faithful service. I had to get it fixed, and I'm still iffy about this Open Office thing, it's so different. I'm used to the original Microsoft Word. Oh, and I've decided to finish this off with something special for all of you. For staying with me, and being oh so patient. Though I'm sure some of you got mad.**

Dorinda woke up in the middle of the bed, half on top of a still sleeping Devan. Their legs were entangled, and she had an arm across her body. Slowly raising her head, she felt Devan hold her tighter, the arm around her back tightening. It brought a smile to her face, and she silently watched the other sleep. Devan looked so peaceful to Dorinda, smiling a small smile in her sleep, hair a cute and obvious bed head mess. Sighing, she rested her head back on its shoulder pillow.

It wasn't for another hour that Devan finally woke up, unaware of Dorinda, she stretched out, arms going above her head and her whole body going stiff for a moment before moving with her arms and stretching legs. Letting out a soft groan, she set her arms back to where they'd been, and suddenly became aware that she had a body pressed into her. Devan's eyes snapped open, and she smiled a crooked smile at Dorinda. "Hey." The eighteen year-old said in a soft and raspy voice. "Hey." The twenty year-old said back, smiling a soft smile that was just as soft as her voice. Devan chuckled, and Dorinda smiled a bigger smile. It became silent in the room then, and the two were just looking at each other, neither moving from the position they'd awoken in. A few minutes the two of them just stayed like that, looking at each other. It's hard to say who moved first, but the very fact is, lips meet together and moulded into a perfect kiss, eyes closed to enjoy the pleasure, their hearts racing in unison.

A deep groan came out of Devan, and Dorinda heaved a heavy sigh as a loud pounding knock disrupted them from their kiss. "What!?" Devan asked in a loud annoyed voice as her Cheetah companion moved away from her and the door opened to her voice. "Hey, you're both up. Good… We've got Chinese for lunch." Cookie said, looking cautious as she stuck her head in the door. With a great sigh, Devi waved her off as she began to roll out of bed. And silently, the pair got dressed with their back to each other, stealing nothing more then little peeks of hidden glances at one another.

Walking downstairs soundlessly, they were able to stop at the bottom for a hidden kiss before heading into the kitchen. "Good afternoon." Devan said as she walked in, using her fingers to pick at some of the food before her hand was slapped away. "Ow! What?" she asked, looking at Lucky. "Dish before you eat anything." She was told, and sighing, she thanked Dorinda as she was handed a plate.

***

"You're sure this is going to work?" Do asked, fixing the wig upon her head carefully. She was making sure none of her hair was showing, and she could see Devan smiling at her in the reflection of the mirror. "Trust me on this. You had me fooled that one night after the concert, and clearly everyone else that was around you. And I've never had such bright green hair before, I doubt anyone will recognize me. Sure, they'll be looking, but the hair just draws your eye, don't you think?" Devi asked with a smile, motioning to her wildly spiked, nearly neon green hair that was on top of her head. "Look, we aren't even wearing things we would normally wear… Which reminds me." Devi added, heading to the dresser and pulling up a small sticky note pad. She scribbled something on it before sticking it onto the wall. "I'm going to start buying these pants more often. Though heavy, they're actually rather comfortable." Do chuckled at her, shaking her head before starting on make-up.

But Devan was right; Dorinda had to admit the jean skirt she was wearing, with black leggings underneath of it, and the slip-on converse, and the nicely fitting punk tee was rather comfortable, and she didn't recognize herself. This wasn't her style at all, and it would, and could, work. The twenty year-old took a look in the mirror at the eighteen year-old behind her in a black and green lined pair of chain covered pants that were baggy and had many pockets, untied converse high-tops, and her long sleeved grey shirt beneath a tight white punked out tee looked good with her temporarily dyed green hair. Devan had even gone so far as to talk to the neighbours to ask permission to jump some of their fences to get to go though one house to an awaiting car so they could make it to a main part of town and have a nice, fairly normal date.

"So, have you decided what movie you want to see?" Devan asked Dorinda, making her come back out of her thoughts. Quickly she started to finish her make-up, and smiled at her in the reflection. "Hey, I was just thinking we'd just see the newest movie… And you never told me where we're supposed to be going afterwards."

"That's because I don't know." she answered with a smile. "I was just going to go and see where our feet took us, and where we ended up. Maybe, take you out to eat?"

"Yea, I'd like that." she answered, smiling at her before standing and turning to face her. They shared a quick peck before hurrying out of the house before anyone returned to see them.

***

"So, what do you think of our night so far?" Devi asked Do with a smile, swinging their hands a little higher as they walked quietly and happily through the streets. The only movie they had agreed upon had been sold-out, so they decided to go for a walk, and the walk had taken them nearly everywhere a person could go. They had yet to stop in a restaurant, but that was mainly do to the fact that they weren't as hungry. Or they just thought that they weren't as they were too busy enjoy each others and their walk.

"Yes, actually, I am enjoy this. Its more fun then I thought that it was going to be." Do answered her truthfully, smiling at her as she took her hand in her own. "For a first date, this is quite possibly, the best first date ever." And Devan just could not help but smile at that, stopping for a moment to give her date a kiss on the cheek. Dorinda blushed instantly, but she continued to smile, walking with her down the street, the two of them attracting the attention of everyone who thought them unusual, or their relationship wrong. And that was nearly everyone.

***

"M'm, I am full. Remind me to come to this place more often with you." Devan said with a large smile as they walked away out of the restaurant. Dorinda smiled at her, holding tight to her hand "Only if we split the check next time." She teased, giving her a playful nudge. Devan laughed, giving Dorinda another playful nudge. "Alright, sounds fair to me." She said with a smile as they continued on their walk. Smiling, they just enjoyed their time, walking together, silently, and enjoying the beautiful night that they were given. Do looked up at the stars she could see though the city's bright lights "I love nights like this."

"Hmm, yea me too." Devi added, looking up for a moment at the sky before she looked to her side and her date. She opened her mouth to tell her that she was more beautiful then any of stars, but what had come out, was "So, when do you want to get picked up and go back to the house?"

Dorinda looked around at Devan; arching an eyebrow at her before she smiled at her "Can't we just walk home?"

"Home? Walk? …" A large grin came to her face "Yea, sure. I'd love to walk home with you." She said, starting to swing their joined hands once again as she changed their direction to start for home.

***

Devan and Dorinda ran into the house, slamming the door and then leaning against it heavily as they panted for breath. After a moment they looked at each other, and laughed as they locked and moved away from the door. "Well, wasn't that fun?" Devan asked with a big of a smirk as the foot steps of the paparazzi moved away from the door. Dorinda smiled before teasingly saying "Perfect way to end our-" she was cut short as Brandie appeared on the stairs in pyjama Capri's with stars and half moons on them and a plain white tank. "Where've you two been?" she asked in a tired but serious voice as she folded her arms. They both looked up at her, and then laughed as Devan offered up a simple "Out." And before Lucky could even ask where out was, they were giggling and laughing as they made their way past her, upstairs and into the waiting bedroom.

***

When they headed into the bathroom, is was as if the air had somehow changed around them, grew more thick and serious, their laughter and giggles petering out as they stood half way between the recently locked door and the bed, looking at each other as they tried to regain their breath. All the tension that had building between them, for what had undoubtedly been years, liking each other, keeping it a secret, and just recently, the sexual tension, was drawing them closer and closer together. Their bodies were nearly touching, and it was Devan who was first to visibly move, raising her right hand up to cup Dorinda's left cheek as her left gripped her right hip to pull her body flush up against her own. Their breath mingled, and Devan licked her lips in anticipation to locking with Dorinda's wonderful cherry smelling lips. They were looking deeply into one another's eyes, before their eyes closed and their lips finally met in a deep, loving, lust and passionate filled kiss.

Neither was really sure what had happened after that, but Devan grunted when she fell back onto the bed with Dorinda on top of her, having refused to let go of her, or break the kiss. An apology was mumbled against lips, the kiss never breaking as they fought and twisted their way up the bed and to the pillows. Devi found her way on top of Do, resting on her gently as she ran her hand up and down her thigh in a light and sensual manner, deciding it was better to take it slow now that they were in the bed. Kiss became more slow and sensual, remaining loving as Dorinda kept her arms around Devan's neck. The kiss continued, and Devan's hand continued to get higher and higher up until Dorinda moaned into the kiss and it was slowly broken as the hand stopped high on what they both wished was exposed skin.

They were looking deeply into one another eyes and they both shifted slightly before the soft, cautious and caring voice of Devan asked "Are you sure about this?" Dorinda looked up at her, deep within her eyes, before she nodded slowly and moved her hands up to tangle them into what she forgot wasn't soft hair. They both looked up, and laughed softly before sharing a quick kiss. "How about we have a shower?" Devi asked, slowly moving away from Do to allow her to sit up. "That sounds great, but-"

"Don't worry, we pretty much had the place sound proofed, each room could blast music, and no one else would hear it unless the doors and windows were open." Devan told her as she got off of the bed and tugged both of her shirts off as she headed towards her private bathroom to start the shower for both of them. So she hoped. Dorinda watched her disappear into the bathroom before she carefully got off of the bed, and hesitated for a minute before she started to get undressed, going through her bag in her underwear for what she told herself was something to wear after her shower, and her hair brush that wasn't even in there.

Devan had waited a few minutes before sighing as she gave up waiting, and finished getting undressed before getting into the shower. She instantly started to wash the temporary green dye out of her hair, wanting it to be nice clean and soft for Dorinda.

Devan had started on the third wash when Dorinda came in to join her, the wig no longer on, and shyly nude. "I'll get that for you." Do shyly said, reaching out slowly to replace Devi's hand with her own, getting the last of the green dye out of her hair before they finally got to look at one another, fully naked, the sight made all the more beautiful by the water running over their bodies. Their lips met in a loving and sensual kiss as they cautiously pressed their bodies together, an electric pulse instantly going through them at the skin on skin contact of their bodies.

The shower had been spent with them slowly exploring and washing each others body, sharing sweet and unabashed kisses before they finally got out of the shower and dried each other. They smiled small and sweet, stealing kisses and giggling as they rubbed their noses together in a polar bear kiss.

Smiling, Devan scooped Dorinda up into her arms, heading out of the bathroom towards the bed in the dark as they started to share deep, and loving kisses. Gently, Devan laid Dorinda down onto the bed, joining her beneath the covers and pressing their bodies together as they continued kissing. Do wrapped her arms around Devan's neck, tangling her fingers into damp but soft hair. Devi gently started to massage Dorinda's thigh, moving inwards to start drawing circles on her inner thigh. Do moaned into the kiss, unconsciously parting her legs more for Devi.

The eighteen year-old, more experience Auburn haired girl broke the kiss and started to kiss a trail along the twenty year-old blonde's jawline, and slowly down her neck towards her breasts as the fingers of her left hand started to teasingly get closer and closer to the soft, moist, curly blonde mound.

The younger kissed between the older's breasts before slowly trailing her tongue along to one nipple, around it and towards the other before she started to gently suck on it, flicking her tongue over it occasionally as the older moaned softly. The younger continued to suck lightly on the nipple as she guided her fingers over the neatly, short trimmed bush of the older, gather the moister before she slipped her fingers between the puffy lips, collecting her sweet juices before she focused on her clit and gently played with, and teased it. The older's moans were starting to build, getting louder and louder the more the younger did.

Both were drunk off of the euphoric love, lust, and passion that was mixing within them for the other. Their tongues danced over soft skin, nipples, and within each other mouths. Hands and fingers danced in one another hair and lightly over the others flesh before delving between legs and moving slowly in and out of hot wet love tunnels. The fingers twisted and turned deep within, finding that soft bundle of nerves to play with until they both came in shuddering waves, one screaming the others name passionately, the other moaning the firsts aloud, close to that of a scream.

Dorinda had never felt so complete, satisfied, and loved in her life. She didn't even care that her throat was going to be sore the coming morning. And Devan was sure that she had never been so loud in her life, and glad that it had been with Dorinda. They smiled tired and loving at one another before they closed their eyes and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep within one anothers loving embrace.


	9. Things Start to Change

**My Word: Guess what? No more girlfriend... It's this big long story, and I won't bore you with it. So, let's forget about it and get to the story.**

Devan jerked awake for a moment, made a sound close to a groan before she hummed in contentment and nuzzled back into the warmth that she had her arms wrapped around. For a moment, she'd been uneasy enough to be jarred awake by something she wasn't aware of. But just as easy, she was lulled into relaxation and fell back asleep easily because of Dorinda, who was wide awake from the others sudden movement. She didn't know what time it was, and she really didn't care as she closed her eyes to just enjoy the warmth and comfort. The two of them were like that for a few more hours before there was a loud banging on the door, a short warning to the door suddenly being opened "Hey, are you guys in here?" Nothing else came out of the twenty-one year-old blonde's mouth as she stood frozen in the small bit of door-way, bright light spilling into the dark room. The younger blonde was quick to cover up what little parts of her body was exposed, and the sleeping auburn haired girl grunted and merely rolled over, blissfully unaware until the door, suddenly, slamming jarred her to life. "Huh-wha-where?" she slurred all together as she looked around with a frown.

***Downstairs***

"Oh my G-d! You will not believe what I just saw!" Lucky gushed loudly with a great big grin as she came running into the living room where everyone was gathered. The Cheetah's had just gotten off of the speaker phone with the record company, and a good thing too because the older girl didn't wait for anyone to ask her what she'd seen, or what was up. "Do and Devi were in bed together! And I don't just mean sharing the bed, I mean under the covers naked!"

"What!?" squeaked Cookie aloud, falling off of the arm chair she'd been sitting in, and on the very edge of since the older girl came running down the stairs. See went over to help her up as she asked "Are you being serious, no lying?"

"No lying." she reaffirmed before they all started to talk at the same time, gushing over what had been discovered. "Oi! Shut up!" being shouted made them all fall silent and turn to see Devan standing on the bottom of the stairs in a housecoat/robe. "Yea, we were in bed together, big freaking deal. Just shut up about it and go back to whatever you were doing before." she said as she walked right past them towards the kitchen. They kept silent as she made noise, and then went back past them with a small collection of food. She didn't say anything to them, bread in her mouth, but the look in her eyes was enough to keep them quiet until they heard the bedroom door close and instantly they were all talking at once again.

***

Devan let the food in her mouth fall into her arm load after she'd kicked the door closed behind her "The fan club downstairs is going to get annoying." she said, trying to stifle a yawn as she walked over to the foot of the bed to put the food there. Dorinda had gotten dressed in her absence, and though she wanted them to both sit up in bed all day, naked and enjoying one another's company and bodies, she knew it wasn't going to happen. It saddened her a little, but she didn't let it show.

Dorinda looked uneasy, dressed and the blankets collected all around her as she tried to get back what dignity she felt that she had lost. She wasn't doing too good of a job of hiding it, but was glad when the younger woman didn't ask her about it, though she saw that she wanted too. "So, I brought up food." Devi said, hoping to get Do to relax so they could have their day together. With nothing happening in either of their lives just yet, she was really hoping that they could just have a day to themselves. Even if they had a house full of other woman, all soon to be trying to get a peek at them, and bothering them. But that was what locks on doors were for. Which reminded her, and she went to lock the door, quickly.

***

Devan rolled over, hand searching for the insistent ringing of her cellphone. She knew it was there, on her side of the bed, she just wasn't too sure where it was exactly. It stopped ringing, and she let her hand drop, thinking that it was over. Dorinda had been doing exactly the same thing, looking for her ringing cellphone, so when the ringing stopped, she rolled back over to try and get some more sleep. Neither knew what time it was, the room consistently dark no matter what time of day it was, all thanks to the blankets that covered the window. Each was just about to lull back into a deep sleep, when both of their cellphone's went off simultaneously, once again, and each tried to find it. Dorinda knocked hers off of the nightstand at last, and had to roll out of bed to go and retrieve it from where it had landed. Devan finally figured out that the pants she'd worn on the date, had somehow landed on her side of the bed, and that her cell was within one of the many pockets and began her frantic search for it, if only to shut it up as Do answered her own with a tired hello. She was however, instantly awake when she heard who was on the other line. One wasn't slack around the record company that signed you, and was now threatening to fire you for being out caught out on a date with the infamous Devi, whom had missed answering her own phone yet again.

Devan was trying to listen to what Dorinda, her girlfriend, her's!, was saying on the phone. But she was talking so fast, it was a little hard. Yawning big, she rolled over to look at her, only to roll back onto her stomach, and slid half off of the bed as she made a stretching reach for her pants. Pulling them close, she pulled her phone out of her pocket, and finally answered it, only to quickly hold it away from her ear at the shouting that came through it instantly. Okay, let's see if she could figure out what was being yelled at her this time. Broken rules, yep, expected that. No respect, and disrespectful, she was going to classify those as the same thing. Ooh, fraternizing with the enemy, that was a new one. Mistake? Dorinda? A mistake? She growled at that, hanging up instantly, and pulling the battery out of it, violently throwing it across the room into one of her so called trophies atop one of her dressers before her phone followed and she slumped on the bed to await her girlfriends return to it. Though from the sound of it, she couldn't expect that to happen any time soon.

***Later that Day***

"I blame little miss perky over there." Devan said with distaste as she glared in Galleria's direction. She was standing with label executives from the Cheetah's label, she looked way too cheerful, and smug as hell. "No, she's little miss smug." Serena put in, arm draped over her trouble making friend, and group member's shoulders. "Look at her, she looks like the cat who got the cream." Adeline said, making the three older and taller women look at her. "What?" she asked right away, looking as innocent as ever. Devan managed a smile, shaking her head as she looked away, only to glare back at what she wanted to call evil incarnate. "Where did you learn that little line?" Brandie asked the sixteen year-old girl as she draped her arm over her shoulders and tugged her close as they watched the Cheetah's pile into a limo and leave. The blonde dancer doing so very reluctantly, she kept looking back wistfully, and with nothing but want and longing. Devi couldn't help but notice, even looking so sad, was gorgeous in the setting suns light. It was enough to break anyone's heart. But the exec's had their hearts closed off to such things, they were all about business when in their suits, as they made her get in, and the youngest of Sugar Rush explained about how her grandmother used to say it all the time, and she never understood it before, but it seemed to make sense when she saw Galleria looking so smug and happy.

***A Week Later***

"It isn't fair." Devan said, throwing a card at the upturned violet top hat, and missing horribly. "Yes, we know. Please stop saying that." Adeline said, stuffing a cookie into her mouth before she tried to get a card in the hat. Her's almost made it, and she still threw her hands up, doing a cute little dance on her butt from where she was sitting on the floor, a few crumbs falling out of her mouth. "But it's unfair." the eighteen year-old said again, watching as Serena tried to line-up a shot for her card. "No phone call from Do, the label not setting up performances... Shit, this is dull." she said, going out of turn to throw another card at the hat in her confused anger. Serena glared at her for taking her turn, but kept quiet, lining up her throw yet again. Brandie came in with a cup of hot chocolate, stirring and taking a sip of it, licking the froth off of her top lip before she asked "Well, have you checked you cell?" which made Devi go wide-eyed and toss all of her cards at the hat, making it tip and wobble, before she shot up and took off for, and up the stairs. She stumbling her way to the stairs, and nearly tripping up them in her rush to get to her room.

She hadn't touched her cellphone, or even bothered to look for it since the calls that separated them just about a week ago, now. Maybe it had been a week, she wasn't sure. She couldn't tell the time of day anymore, not without looking outside and up at the sky. She burst into her room, barreling over to where she'd tossed her phone, and nearly crashing head first into her dresser in the process. Her room felt oddly cold, and casting a look around with uneven breath, she shuddered. Turning back, she searched for her phone and it's battery all over the top, wanting to get out of her room once again. She couldn't be in here, this wasn't just her room anymore, and she didn't like being in there alone. Falling to her knees, she bent over and squinted as she pressed her cheek to the floor and looked under the dresser, her hand diving under it as she continued her search. Her hand connected with something, and she gasped before cursing, pulling her hand back for a moment to put the hurt finger into her mouth before her hand shot back under to pull out her phone, but where was the battery? She searched for another few minutes before she gave up, running to her charger and fumbling with it as she tried to plug it in. She needed to check for messages.

Finally plugging it in, she fumbled with it in her hands before she managed to flip it open. Looking at it expectantly, she licked her lips as her bottom one went between her teeth for a moment. "Come on, come on." she said, waiting for it to power up fully. "Yes!" she cheered when the screen lit up, letting her know it was coming to life. "Come on, come on." she went right back too, eagerly watching and waiting. Her fingers flew to find that she had a full inbox of texts, and a full inbox of voicemail. Grinning big and in delight, she held in a squeal as she fell back onto her bed, going through each and every text message. Squirming, and acting more girly then she's ever acted in her life, she rolled over, holding the phone to her ear as she listened to her voicemail, smiling a smile that said she was in love as she heard all of Dorinda's messages. Devan was higher then high. Cloud 9, please, she was way above that lowly little cloud.

All of the messages over, she pushed up to her elbows, phone in her hands as she started to text the number she'd been giving, getting half way through it before she received a message from that same number. She answered it instantly, grinning when she realized it was Do, just like she said it would be. She texted back she missed her so much, and she was sorry for missing all her calls, and texts. But she would get a new phone, just like she asked. As soon as she found a new disguise.

Becca: That's what I've been doing, finding a new me to get away

Devi: It's not easy, is it?

Becca: lol No, it isn't

Devi: I'd go punk again, but they got pictures

Becca: Me too. :(

Devi: :-( What about, metal?

Becca: Nah, too hard core for me.

Devi: But you would look hot, you looked amazing punk

Becca: Don't make me blush anymore, Galleria's here

Devi: ... How can you be there with her?

Becca: I haven't got much of a choice, label's behind her 100%

Devi: Have they lost their minds?

Becca: I think so, Chuchie and I have to be 'straight' for the public

Devi: That's not right

Becca: No it isn't... Oh, shoot, I've been caught, later

Devan sighed, closing her phone and rolling over to put it on her night stand. Getting up, she went to take a look for her phone's battery. She would need it, as much as she wanted too, she wasn't going to leave without a phone. And she needed to get out of here to buy a new phone under a new name... Maybe she'd use her middle like Do did. She made a face, maybe not the full name. Allegra was a little long. Ally worked. Grinning, as she found the battery behind the dresser, leaving things a mess and askew on top of it as she went to put her battery into her phone and grabbed her laptop. Maybe she could order one online... Nah, she needed out of the house, the backyard just wasn't enough. Falling back onto her bed, and adjusting herself against the headboard, she tucked her feet into the blanket as she powered up her laptop, and sighed as she waited for it. She needed to figure out exactly what she was going to send to the exec's to convince them to let her go out. Maybe if Lucky went with her? She was fun to go out with, she didn't actually make her feel like she was being looked after. But if it came too... She shuddered, she was not going to go if it meant that the Wicked Witch went with her. Opening her email, she got right to work, doing her best, and then some to convince them to let Lucky take her out for awhile, cabin fever and her bad habits were not a good combination. That was her main argument for it. Hopefully it would work.

***

"Devan!!! Hurry up!! If we don't leave now your never going to get out of this house!" Brandie hollered up the stairs to the younger woman, trying to get her to hurry up. She heard the thundering of rushing footsteps, and smiled, rolling her eyes as she went to the door, holding it open as the eighteen year-old ran past her with a few new streaks in her hair. She had a huge grin on her face, jumping on her toes in front of the jeep that was there. "Come on, hurry up!" Devi said now that she was in front of Lucky. "I got places to go!" she teased, getting into the vehicle quickly to avoid her, which didn't really work because as soon as she got in the driver seat, she smacked her arm. Smiling, and laughing, they drove away, the paparazzi getting everything with their camera's, and painting a new tangled web of lies in a story for the tabloids that were more then glad to take the story.


	10. Love's Wound's Don't Run Deep, Scar's Do

**My Word: Sorry this is so late, and well, just late. I didn't mean to do it, it just sort of happened. But it's up, and I can update the other one before I come back to this one. I don't know what to do with this, so idea's are welcome from those few reader's I have for this. Oh, and before I do forget again... I've got a girlfriend again. Different girl, and whole lot of special.**

"It's the stupidest thing ever, I've burned three different tabloids already." Devan said into the earpiece, her phone in the back pocket of her jeans as she finished getting dressed in her new disguise. She had a blond short haired wig on, and glasses with fake lenses. "They're saying your dating Brandie, Devi, and it looks pretty damn real to me." Dorinda said into her ear, finishing with the make-up of her own disguise. Red hair, she looked odd with red hair but at least it was something and she wouldn't be recognized. "Oh please, she's like a sister to me and dating her would just be wrong. So, wrong." she said, running her fingers through her blonde short haired wig to make it's ends stand up in odd directions of a horrible spiked job. "But it looks so real."

"That's what they specializing in doing, making it look real. Twisting things to look a certain way. Ah, there we go. Perfect as it's going to get, and I am done." she said, looking at herself in the mirror once to make sure that she got the ends standing up right. She looked like a wanna be jock with poor eyesight. "I'm done too. I'll meet you at the... Where were we going?" Dorinda asked as she stood up, fixing her plaid, pleated skirt and zip-up sweater with sleeves that came above her elbows and bottom that seemed to end almost exactly beneath her breasts. "Um, I think it was the mall. You know, that one with that really nice theater in it."

"Okay, cool. I'll see you there," she paused for a moment, smiling as she finished with "Ally."

"Yea, see you there, Becca." she said with a light laugh back. They both hung up, doing a once over of themselves in the mirror before they left to go to the mall.

***At the Mall***

"I don't get why I keep getting these weird looks. Have I got something on my face, or am I just that weird looking? It's the classes isn't it? I knew I should have gone with those coloured contacts." Devan/Ally said, pulling her glasses off and nearly walking into a wall. Dorinda/Becca laughed lightly and guided her around the wall, arm in arm with her. "I love your hair and your glasses, they're just fine. You don't look that weird, but you do have a little... There, got it." she had wiped her thumb from the edge of her mouth, out towards her right cheek before holding it to show her. "From the doughnut you insisted on having." she told her with a smile, making her girlfriend blush and look away. She stuck the thumb into her mouth, cleaning the white powdered sugar off of it. "How long has that been there?" she asked, now wiping at her mouth after putting her fake glasses back on to 'keep from walking into things'. "Well, since you ate it..."

"And you let me walk around with that on my face for over an hour!" Her response to her shock and slight outrage, was a girlish giggle. "Oh relax, it was cute. Now, what movie are we seeing?" she asked her as they walked towards the theater, past a bunch of stores. "You sure you wanna go to a movie now, we could shop around a little bit. I wanna get you something nice, commemoration of our second date since you have all those nice pictures from the first one." she teased lightly, nudging her as she smiled at her. "You can get me something if these- Oh, look at this! It reminds me of... Um..."

"Your time in India?" Ally asked softly, moving in close to whisper it in Becca's ear as she slipped an arm around her waist. "I thought you bought things like this while you were there?" she questioned, picking up a small trinket from the table and turning it over carefully in her hands. She was scared she might break, whatever it was, because it felt so fragile. "I did, but I misplaced most of them with all the touring that we've been doing." she said softly, and smiled as she set what she'd been holding back down. "Well, do you want that? I'll get that for you." she said, not giving her much of a chance to decide before she was raising her hand for the woman in the shop to notice her. "Excuse me, but, how much is this?" she asked, picking up what Dorinda had just set down. The three talked and argued, before the purchase was made, and at a pretty good deal before they were walking off towards the theater. They got there in time to buy the last two tickets to a movie they heard another couple talking about. A large popcorn to share, and with their drinks, they walked in to find seats. "Oh boy." Ally said right away, looking at a nearly full theater. They stood together, whispering until they found two seats next to one another. They weren't great seats, but they were together. Ally kissed Becca's cheek, setting the tub of popcorn between them. They just got settled before the lights dimmed and the trailer's started.

***End of the Movie***

"Okay, I'm glad that we went to see that movie. It was really good. I think I'm going to buy it when it gets released on DVD." Ally said, arm around Becca's shoulder's to keep her close as they walked out of the theater together, heading back out into the mall so they could go their separate ways home. Not that either of them wanted too, they had too. It was getting late, and someone was bound to call to find out where they were and what was going on. Their absences had to be noticed by now. Becca's arm went around Ally's waist and she held her close, kissing her cheek as they walked. "I thought it was a good one too. It's just too bad that they don't release movies into the mainstream about same-sex couples." Ally sighed at that one "Yea, I know... Anything like that is straight to DVD." she said as they walked. They were nearly out of the theater's lobby and into the mall when Ally stumbled and nearly fell over, taking Becca with her. When they were both straightened out, sure they had their balance, they turned to look to see what had happened, only too see a small group of people standing there, a guy standing out in front of them, obviously the leader. And he had obviously done the tripping. There was nothing on the floor, he had to have tripped her. Ally, being rather used to the streets, gave the small bag, from the Indian store, to Becca, and stepped forward towards him, unafraid as she set her girlfriend safely, and protectively behind her.

"Your kind isn't welcome around here." he said to her in a deep gruff voice that was obviously faked to try and scare her. "Bullshit." Ally spat back at him fiercely, stepping forward and making him hesitate and take a half step back. "We can go wherever the fuck we want. It's a free world, and a free country. Do you do this to your friends who're just having some fun too?" she added, taking another aggressive step towards him, and holding her ground when his friends stepped forwards. She knew what it was like on the streets when you were alone, you don't back-up when up against a group ready to beat you up. You show fear, they're worse, and if you backed up, they took twice as much ground so they were in your face. "My friends don't do what you guys do!" he nearly shouted at her. She laughed "What, wrap their arms around each other while walking, kiss each other on the cheek? I've seen it done so many times. And you know, I was watching this show once, Sugar Rush and the Cheetah Girls seem to do it a lot." He scoffed, and she clenched her fists, really tense and completely ready for a fight. "Please, one of the Sugar Rush girls, is like you two, and I won't even listen to the other ones. They aren't worth it." he said, looking smug, like he knew he got to her. But he hadn't been expecting the blonde to ditch her glasses and jump at him. His smile was instantly gone.

She had him on the floor in a matter of seconds, shirt in one hand and slugging him hard with the other. She managed to break his nose, and knock a tooth loose before his friends actually stepped in and wrestled her off of him. She went with them, and then tripping one, so he was on his back, she pinned him with a foot on his private area, and hit the other with a solid left hook to the side of the head so he was dazed before she went for the one she had pinned to the floor. She almost hit him to break his nose when the other two, girls, tackled her and the three of them rolled around, throwing punches, kneeing, Ally getting bit and having her hair pulled as she struggled to get them off of her. She wasn't used to the way the girls fought and it was easy to tell that she was struggling to get them off of her.

It looked like something that Ally was going to lose, and was, when a few security guards showed up and separated the three. Right away, she staggered towards Becca, or where she thought she was, she'd gotten more then a little mixed up in her directions, and attempted to fix her hair, to make sure her own underneath wasn't showing. She wasn't about to be discovered for who she really was because of some fight that in her own right, had been to defend herself and her girlfriend, and their bands. Though she was in the wrong, she threw the first punch and attacked first. "Ow! Easy!" she said when Becca was there, slipped an arm around behind her and gently putting a hand on her ribs beneath her breast. "I'm sorry... Are you alright? What happened? What did you go and start that for!" she added, giving her a gentle hit on the ribs that made Ally jump and hiss in pain. "I didn't start it... They did. And one of them kneed me in the ribs, among a bunch of hits, so be careful, would you?"

"Alright, I'm sorry." she said softly as she nodded. She knew that she couldn't touch her, and hug her like she wanted too, and it was hard for her not too. But she would. "And you did start it. He taunted you into acting first." she told her before they both slowly turned to look at the security guard who cleared his throat. He held out his hand, and Ally blinked, and frowned as Becca reached out to take the glasses, placing them into her girlfriends hand, who then seemed, pretended, to realize what it was and put them on. "You did pretty good out there for someone who wears glasses." he said, notepad in hand. "It becomes a second instinct when you've been picked on as much as I have." she told him, still trying to fix her hair. "Well, do you two mind telling me what happened?" With a heavy sigh, they started their side of the story, Ally trying to make sure he knew she tried to keep her anger in, while Becca confessed she didn't really have a clue what to do.

"Hey! Who's up! Anybody! Come on, I got a problem!" Devan shouted as she ran into the house, arm holding her ribs, hand tightly clutching her wig as she hurried to the living room, grabbing the phone from between the window of the living room and kitchen. She went around the wall, holding her phone in her hand as she started digging through things in the window area to find the phone number of She-Who-Must-Control-All. She was making a mess of papers when Serena came curiously down stairs, wrapping a robe around her and tying it shut. "What're you doing? And what were you shouting about? Your incredibly lucky that Brandie closed her door. She's have scolded you for coming in... It's almost after one in the morning."

"Yea I know! I got into a fight! Help me out here? I can't-" she shuddered a shuddered that hurt "the Conway woman's number." Serena sighed heavily, holding out her hand for the phone, which Devan regretfully handed over. The number was dialed, and it was ringing when it was handed back. "There, be nice to Darcie. And try to keep it down. I'm trying to get my room to cool off without opening a window." she said, going past a very sleepy looking Adeline standing on the last landing of the stairs. She was rubbing her eyes, and she went staggering past a pacing and worried Devan. "Dang it, pick up woman." she muttered to the ring phone in her ear. "Yes! You answered! Look, I actually need your help! Yes, I know... Yes, I know. Look, would you just shut-up for a moment! I need to be registered at the school in the middle of... Yea, that one... Does everyone but me know it's name?" she sighed heavily, taking a moment to actually listen to what the old woman was saying. "Yea okay, I get it. But say I've done homeschooling, or whatever, just work your magic, and get them to say I've been recently registered, and will be attending school soon, whatever. I just, I need it to be under the name 'Allegra Bristow', but that I prefer 'Ally'. Alright? And if you could, for me, please check, and help to make sure that Dorinda is registered. And long story short, I got into a fight at the mall tonight, and we were both there. And I'm injured, and they wanna talk to the school we go too, and I just made it all up on the spot. I'm sorry, and I'm just going to go to bed now. I'm sore, and tired." she said before handing up. She put the phone back, and she and Adeline shared a look and she sighed. "Go to bed when your done your snack Cookie." she told her before heading up to her own room. She felt really beat.

When Devi woke up the next day, sometime around lunch, she found several text messages on her phone's, both of them. Devi's, had nothing but voicemail, and she sat up to listen to them, wincing at the pain in her ribs, as she looked over the text messages on Ally's phone. "Oh..." she stopped reading to listen to a message, and she grinned big. "Yes!" she shouted, arms going up. It hurt, and she groaned, bring her arms back down to fall back onto the bed painfully. She lay there for a long time before she answered all the messages she had, one at a time. First to the message she was in school, and needed to show up for a tour. It was temporary, and fake, but she had too do it because of the previous night. And with her messages answered, she rose up and slowly started to get dressed, texting Dorinda the whole time. Which lead to a few mistakes, that were easily fixed before she was starting outside and down the stairs, where she wasn't too surprised to see The Witch. Whom, to her regret, was taking her to school. Though she would admit, she had fully expected it.

The moment they pulled up, and she saw Dorinda... No, Becca. The moment they pulled up, and she saw Becca, she nearly bolted out of the car. And very well did with her hurt ribs. She swore, when this was done, she was going to go to the hospital, or somewhere to get it checked out. If she remembered. She was hurrying over to her girlfriend, kissing her cheek, and giving her a soft peck as they laced their fingers together, and turned to look at the women who were handling them. To Ally's surprise, it was her's that looked at them with a happy smile, and understanding. "Well, let's get this done, and get you two away from each other before trouble brews." Becca's said, waving them apart and starting up the stairs fast.


	11. Risk's

**My Word: Sorry that it's taken so long, from the posting of the last chapter for this one, and finally able to get the last one of the other one up before more problems and I was able to get to this one. Still a bit at a loss, I mean, it started out great, but I'm taking a major nose dive. Hence why this one is so short. If you got ideas, please send them my way. Anyway, on with the story.**

She didn't know when, but she'd begun to hit her head against the wall behind her as they sat in a couple of chairs outside of the principal's office. She hated waiting, and it was starting to bother her. She was going to swing her head back really hard when a hand stopped her head from moving. "Ally... Please stop doing that." Letting out a heavy sigh, she looked towards her "I'm sorry Becca, I just... I've never been very good with waiting. And they've been in there forever and a day!" she said with a pouting whine. It made her girlfriend giggle, and she tried hard not to end up smiling. "They haven't been in there for, forever and a day; it's been more like... Two hours, that isn't too bad."

"Two hours! What are they talking about?" she said, about to get up from the chair to twist and take a peek when she heard someone clear their throat, looking the secretary was eyeing her and she rolled her eyes. "I ain't in trouble yet. You haven't said we were accepted into the system." she said, about to twist and kneel on her chair when she was stopped by a hand on her arm. "Don't you dare get a detention on the first day. You know they're sorting this out." Becca hissed to her, and she let out a whine, folding her arms to pout as she stretched out her legs. She hadn't been like that for more than ten minutes when the door to the office behind them opened. She nearly launched up, but she got stopped. She sighed as she watched them, taking hold of her girlfriends hand, intertwining their fingers. They were talking quietly, and she got frustrated because she couldn't hear anything.

"Alright, you two have to get to class. I'll see you two tomorrow for detention. Today will be your day to get all set and used to things. Here are your schedules." the principal said, handing both the girls a sheet of paper as their 'guardians' went out into the hall. "So... That's it; we're just in like that?" Ally asked as both girls slowly stood up. "Yes, there were no problems at all." he told them with a smile before sending them on their ways. Out in the hall, Ally instantly brought attention to herself without meaning too as she was grabbed by Miss Conway "Ah, no, no, no! Aw, you did it!" She made a face as she was grabbed into a hug, and then had something cleaned off her face from spit on a finger. "Gross!" she said, wiping the spit off and pretending to gag. She missed the entire little speech that had been told about being good in school. She just let out a soft sigh, and nodded as she half hugged the woman back, stole a glance at Becca's schedule before racing over to grab her hand and dragging her off in a rush to get to their class. She was excited about spending the entire day, even with distraction of classes; it was an entire day with her.

^^^Afterschool^ ^^

"Homework! I hate homework." Devan said as she walked into the Sugar Rush household, glaring down at the bundle of papers in her hand. She didn't look forward to trying to do it, and she certainly was not happy about it. Sure it was going to school for fake, but the homework was very much real, and she just despised it. Looking up, she tossed the papers in the garbage. "I had to walk home, let's just say, they got lost." She said with a smile when she noticed that Adeline was watching her. "So, how was your day here? Was it boring? Is anything going on?" she asked, smiling when she heard her phone go off. She didn't reach for it just yet as she listened to the younger girl talk about how things had gone at the house. "Wait, I don't like that idea for a tour? It'd be better if we had a more private and inclusive tour. We even need to come up with some different songs, I think. You know something that would bring us some more fans. I think that we need to make is so that others can understand us better. Especially the relationships that go on between us, how we're like sisters, and well, how we're not a bunch of close minded idiots like the fools that got me into this mess of stupid schooling with Dorinda. She doesn't even have to do this, but she is. I mean, she finished school already." She said, not talking to herself as she walked out of the kitchen with some snacks to make herself comfortable on the couch. She'd long forgotten her homework being tossed in the trash and kicked her feet up with the food to watch some TV, and with a bit of something she'd hidden in the fridge to drink a little more. She felt like she could break a promise at least once.

^^^The Next Day^^^

Devi sighed as she rested beneath a tree with Do, her back against the tree comfortably as she held onto the one who meant most to her. Sure they were on the school grounds, but they couldn't help but show how much they cared for each other. Do was all snuggled up into her as they stretched out about its roots and the grass. Devan even had a book in her hand as she read aloud to her girlfriend. They had nearly everyone's attention, but neither seemed to care about the attention.

"Excuse me? Might I sit here with you both?" a voice suddenly interrupted, and both girls looked up to watch them take a seat. "Um, since your already sitting, then yes." she said as she set the book onto her finger and looked to see if it was okay with the beauty in her arms. "So, why're you here with us?" she asked, tilting her head as she watched the boy. "Well, it's about time someone made some changes at this school. And I'm gay, but my guy doesn't go here, so I'm going to show my support with you two." He said, smiling at them before he was opening a school paper. They pair looked at each other, shrugged, and went back to their snuggling and reading. They took full advantage of their time together without the labels putting pressure on them.

^^^A Week Later^^^

"So, are you going to try out?" he asked, and Ally rolled her eyes again. "No, I'm not going to try out. I don't want to go stand up on stage." she told him, sighing as he tried yet again to pressure her more into singing on stage at the talent show. "Well, you're going to have too, because well, it's tonight, and they took down the sheet half an hour ago, and just before they did, I wrote your name onto it."

"What!? I'm going to kill you!" she shouted, taking off after him down the hall as he ran off from her. They went through most of the halls before she was cut off by a door labeled boys locker room. "Cheater!" she hollered at him as the doors were closing. Groaning heavily, she went off to find her girlfriend, she needed to find a way out of this. She was finally being accepted by the school, and now she was going to go and risk it all because some guy had signed his name down onto the sheet for the talent show. She wasn't going to do a talent and risk blowing her cover.


	12. Sick of Hiding

**My Word: Alright, so here I go, trying to keep this going, but I'm sorry, but I just can't seem to keep going with this. I'm trying, I really am, but it's just, hard to come up with new things when I'm going through some things here. I'd explain, but it'd go too far. I have been thinking of starting a new one though, with the zombies, and just… Well, yea. Anyway, on with the story.**

Devan sighed as she went walking down the hall of the hotel, a cellphone held to her ear as she spoke to the principal of the school she was going to. They been forced on another tour, and she couldn't pretend to be sick forever, and what she was currently pretending to have, was something she'd had as a kid, and couldn't get a second time. Chicken pox wasn't something that a teenager often got, unless they'd been around kids, and now they had to come with some other story, and the best thing they could think of was a trip to the hospital to visit someone, and a kid being around there who'd had it. Which was a bit of a stretch, but it worked well enough to get it done. But even with things, over a week with it, was… Suspicious.

"Yes sir, but… I've tried sir. I mean, we can just tell everyone, and I can go there myself, just as me, but then, it wouldn't be very easy. For once in my life, I actually like school. But then, that might just have to do with the fact that well… I get to be with Do most of the day. No, I understand… Yes sir, I'll let her know." She said before she was hanging up and knocking on a door that had been down the hall from hers. Down the entire hall at that. The door opened quickly, and she smiled that cocky crooked smile of hers "Hey wicked witch; the principal wants you to call him. And… I don't want to hide anymore, the label might hate it, but he thinks it'd be good for everyone if they all knew I was going back to school. I already got the idea all set up… Mind if I use the phone in here? Great, thanks." She said as she walked right past her and over to where the phone was sitting to pick it up and dial out. Her new friend, the very openly gay guy, whom sat down with them that day beneath the tree, the very same who was now her rock and tormentor in one at school. She waited for it to ring, knowing it was going to go to his home phone, because his cell phone just wouldn't work for her little plan. Plus calling house phones were cheaper from state to state, and she knew the caller id would be better to tell him where it was coming from, and she knew that he was a fan of both their groups, and that he was going to likely know who was staying at the hotel that she was calling from. She was really hoping for that girlish squeal he always did when she told him something about the two groups that he didn't know before, and hoped that this way, he would stop calling her a super fan, because really, she wasn't.

"Hello?" was the shaky start that she hadn't been fully expecting, so the big grin came to her face when she heard him. "Well, hello oh so annoying friend of mine." She said, instead of going with what she'd originally planned on doing. But it'd been partially worth it when she heard his exasperated sigh on the other end. "Oh, it's you Ally… I thought you were one of the girls from Sugar Rush for a moment there." He said, and she could hear the confusion in his voice with his next sentence. "Hang on a tick, why on earth are you in a hotel in California when you're supposed to be sick with the chicken pox here in New York?" he asked, earning a throaty chuckle from the pop star. "Who do you always say I look like?" she asked him, hoping to distract him, and give him hints at the same time. "Ally, I tell you a million times a day that you look like Devan Keller, and you get mad at me every time we do. I don't get what this has to do with you being in Cali, aside from you deciding to play sick to ditch me here and go see Sugar Rush yourself. They're supposed to be there right now, you know." He informed her, for what was probably the thousandth time since he'd heard that they were going back on tour. She chuckled again, and smiled as she stretched out on the couch that she was sitting on in the hotel room that wasn't hers. "You say I sound like her too, don't you?"

"Yes, of course you do, I swear you two are like twins… Wait! Are you two twins!? Please tell me my best friend is one of my idol's twins, and that, in the future, they'll ask me to help make a baby for Devi and Do!" he said loud and over dramatically, grinning from ear to ear as he did so, joking around like he always did about the group, because he knew that it annoyed the hell out of Ally/Devi. But what made him drop the phone, and faint, was the outburst that came out of his friend's mouth. "What!? What makes you think that Do and I even want children!? Oh g-d! She's said something in an interview, hasn't she!? I don't want to marry Do so soon!" When nothing was said for a long time, Devi got worried. "Kota? Hello, Kota? Shit! Dakota? Dakota!?" she yelled into her end of the phone, wincing as she was shushed. But she kept trying, getting louder and louder as she continued to not get an answer. Finally, there was an answer, and she let out a heavy sigh "Is he okay?"

"Mind telling me why my son's passed out?" was the question asked from the deep voice of an annoyed and angry man. "Um, he likely fainted, because this is Devan Keller of Sugar Rush, and I've offered to spend some time with him when I get back to New York, because of his friend Ally who's told me how big of a fan he is." She easily explained to the man she knew was his father. The father who didn't like having a gay son, but might shut up about it if his son had an in with someone rich and famous. "Oh! Well, I'll just… Um… Thank you." He said, adding a quick good-bye before he was hanging up, likely to try and brag about it what had just been told to him, or forcefully wake up his son. Devan could only let up a heavy sigh, hang up on her end before she was rising off the couch, and tossing a see ya over her shoulder as she raced out the door.

^^^An Hour Later^^^

"Hello?" Devi said as she answered the phone in a daze, having been staring blankly at the TV screen for the better part of the hour. She had been watching a movie when she zoned out entirely. "Huh? What was that? I'm sorry, I was a little distracted." She said, before she was slowly grinning. "Oh, yes, Kota, he's finally come around, please, put him through." She said, waiting for his voice. The moment she heard him, she could not help, but laugh out loud. "You Bitch! How dare you leave me to think that you were someone else, and currently sick, for which I had been making you a card by the way. You should have told me who you were, and brought me along with you, as I could have easily pretended to be sick as well, because that school hates me, and my parents don't care for me. I was left on the floor, right where I'd passed out."

"Fainted." She corrected with a grin. "You fainted, Kota." She told him, laughing when he huffed, and started to go on a rant on her about how it wasn't fainting, but passing out from shock. After a little while, she had to stop him. "Are you done yet? Or, are you just going to keep talking? How about I just call and leave a message so you can faint… Oh wait, I mean pass out." She said, chuckling as he got a little indignant, but didn't say a word. "Okay, good. Now, when I get back, you can come to the house and meet everyone else, and then I'm going to go and spend the day with my girl Do. Deal? Good. Now, tell me about the assholes at school. They still making fun of me and you?" she asked, smiling as they easily fell into a conversation about school, friendship taking place over her lie about who she'd been. They'd get to the story about it eventually, because she wanted to wait until they were face to face. But that mostly had to do with the fact that she wanted to see his face when he heard.

^^^A Week Later^^^

"No! Why!?" Devi complained when her phone began to ring the moment she flopped down onto the couch into a very comfortable position. She groaned, and whined as she fell onto her side, and dug around in her pocket for her phone to answer and hold up to her ear with a very groggy hello. It'd been a long flight, from she didn't remember where, and all she really wanted to do was to get some sleep. She had school to go to the next morning, one that she would probably be dragging their youngest member too as, during the assembly that morning, she would be revealing herself, and that many announcements would be made. Okay, they were more likely to be rules, but still.

"No, Kota, not today. We just got back, and I'm exhausted. How about tomorrow, after school… Or, whenever after school is when I go back, because, honestly, I'm completely out of it, and backwards. So, I'll see you when I do." She told him before she was hanging up the phone, and yawning as she stretched herself out about the couch. The other members of Sugar rush had gone upstairs, into their own rooms, and to bed, where she herself should have been as well. But they were all tired, and as soon as they got comfortable, the entire band was sound asleep.


End file.
